The Twilight Curse
by Lightgiver
Summary: It was just another training session, or at least that's what it was supposed to be, while in the middle of training, the teens got caught up in the middle of a storm, and had to land in a random island, the only problem is, this island hold an curse... Hiccstrid/ HeathLegs Rated T for safety
1. The island

**Hiya, I had this idea I wanted to try out, so lemme know if you like it!**

 _Summary:_

 _It was just another training session, or at least that's what it was supposed to be, while in the middle of training, the teens_

 _got caught up in the middle of a storm, and had to land in a random island, the only problem is, this island hold an curse..._

 **-I don't own Httyd-**

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Hiccup asked as he dismounted Toothless

"if by _okay_ you mean almost dead, then yes" Fishlegs muttered somewhere behind

"Wow, that was so cool can we do it again?" Tuffnut yelled excited, Hiccup rolled his eyes at this.

"No, first we must figure out where we are" he started to look around.

"Doesn't look like we've been here before" Astrid joined Hiccup.

"Okay, it's getting dark, let's prepare for camp here tonight" Hiccup took a look around "Tuff, Ruff, go gather some firewood"

The twins, as always argued about who was going to gather the most part of it, Hiccup then yelled the usual "just go",

while Fishlegs was trying to calm down Meatlug and Snotlout was flirting with Astrid, again.

"You know, babe, have you ever thought that being lost, on an unknown island is quite romantic?" As usual, he received a punch on the guts and a loud "NO!" as answer.

-"Come now you two, no need to get so heated". Hiccup stopped Astrid before she could land another punch

-"Tell that to him" Hiccup facepalmed himself mentally, this was going to be a long night.

 _A bit later_

Tuffnut came running with Ruffnut just behind him.

"hey guys! guess what we found out?" He yelled

"That you didn't bring the firewood that _I_ ordened you to bring?" Hiccup answered, with a bit of sarcasm.

"Wrong answer my dear friend" Ruffnut gestured excessively with her hands.

"We found out..." he paused for a extra drama "Hot springs!"

"So...?" Hiccup asked puzzled

"Dude, it's _Hot water,_ You know what that mean?" Hiccup sighted "It means that you should hear me at least once time in life!"

Then Astrid came near Hiccup:

"Why do we not go with then? A good bath isn't going to kill anyone" Hiccup saw the pleading in her eyes, and as always, he couldn't resist it.

"Argh, Okay, Okay" Hiccup waved his arms in defeat "Let's see if there are _hot springs_ out there" At this, the twins high-fived "Yeah!"

"But someone will have to guard the camp then" Heather spoke for the first time since the storm.

"Okay...someone here who don't want to go to the Hot springs?" Hiccup asked, but no hands were up" Okay... then we will have to choose who will stay"

"Okay leave to us!" Tuffnut said while pushing Hiccup aside "This is the Thorthon method of choosing!" Then he closed his eyes and pointed his finger to Snotlout, then opened his eyes "I guess you're out snotlout" he said.

"What!?"Snotlout yelled furious "Do you expect me to stay here just because of an idiot method you created?" Tuffnut just ignored him.

"Then it's settled, Snotlout, you'll stay here guarding the camp" Ignoring the protest of said boy, the group went into the forest, with

Tuffnut and Ruffnut leading the way.

 _A bit later_

"uhh you two, you're sure this is the right way?" Asked Astrid

"Now that you asked..." Ruffnut spoke slowly

"Don't say that to then, they will think we're lost" Tuffnut muttered to Ruffnut

"I think it's too late, they already know" Ruff concluded

"Then let me do this" Tuffnut Halted and spoke loudly "Atention everyone, we're almost there"

"That was your plan?" Ruffnut asked, a bit disapointed

"Yeah, pretty cool no?" Ruffnut stared at him " There are sometimes I don't believe you're my brother"

They walked for some more time, until they finally found the hots springs, or, better saying, the Hot Spring.

"wow, so they weren't lying" Astrid muttered

"So what, you thought they were?" Heather joined her

"Of course! You know the twins, pranks and lies" Then suddenly Fishlegs spoke about something not one seemed to notice.

"Uhh guys? there's only _one_ hot spring" The teens looked at him, puzzled "Isn't this going to be strange if girls and boys take bath at the same time?" At this, everyone but the twins blushed.

"I think he got a point Hiccup" Astrid finally found her voice "so what we going to do?"

"Easy, let each gender take a bath in diferent set of times" Hiccup sighted, sometimes the teens lacked some brains, even Fishlegs.

"Okay but which one will go first?" Asked Heather.

Astrid and Hiccup said at the same time "we". Astrid seeing this, she glared at Hiccup with her best " IfyounotletmegofirstIwillkillyou"

Hiccup of course flinched, and waved his arms in defeat, but before he could say anything, tuffnut entered the talk.

"I see we have a problem here" Then he took a long look at Astrid and then at Hiccup "Don't worry, the thorston method of choosing

will decide this for you" while speaking this, tuffnut closed his eyes, and then apointed his finger to Hiccup, then oppened his eyes. Seeing

this, Astrid went for punching him, but Ruffnut held her.

"I know it's bad Astrid, but we can't argue with the thorston method of choosing" At this, Tuffnut threw his shirt of and went for the Hot Spring, seeing this Hiccup went to Stop him.

"Wait we don't know if the water is dang..." There was a crash, and then a splash, the next thing the teens saw, was a shirtless Tuffnut on

the ground near the Hot Spring, and bubbles at a certain spot of the water.

* * *

 **So this is what they call a cliffhanger eh?**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes, this is not my birth language.**

 **I'm also new at the fanfic site, actually this is the first time I use "" for caracthers speak, have to thank to someone who spoke** **this to me.**

 **Well anyway chapter two coming still today I guess...**


	2. The change

**Hi everyone! here the next chapter as promised**

 **I will try to keep at least 1k words per chapter**

 **-I don't own Httyd-**

* * *

"Uhh Hiccup? are you allright?" Fishlegs asked worried

After a few seconds of no response Astrid were ready to jump to rescue him, but before she could do that, a head pocked out of the hot water, everyone released their breath in relief.

"Don't worry about me I'm all right" Said A girl voice, everyone looked around to see from where it was coming.

"Uhh guys? down here" They looked a Hiccup, then looked around, then looked at Hiccup again

"uhh Hiccup your voice is... a little diferent" Fishlegs spoke

"Really? I thought it was just my imagination" As he spoke Astrid noticed something different too

"Hiccup, y-your hair has grown" She spoke almost not believing in what she was seeing, could it be...?

"C'mon guys stop trying to scare me and get me outta here" As they helped Hiccup out, Tuffnut went to look Hiccup.

"All right... tell me now what you did do with Hiccup and we will treat you well" he spoke in a menancing low voice

"We will?" Ruffnut asked

"Well at least we will try" He completed

"Guys I _'m Hiccup"_ Hiccup was starting to lose his patiente

"Prove it" Tuffnut spoke loudly. Hiccup then showed then his metal leg. "need more proof _?"._ Tuffnut thought for a second, many people could have metal legs.

"Yes, now I will apply the thorston method of..." he couldn't finish that sentece, because Astrid knocked him out. Everyone looked at her.

She glared back, no one dared to question her.

"Okay now back to the subject in question..." Heather spoke "Can anyone explain to me why Hiccup...suddenly they heared a scream"

"OH MY" It did come from Hiccup who apparently, was touching the spot between his legs "WHERE IS IT!"

"Calm down Hiccup" Astrid tried, but Hiccup only did get more desperate.

"How do you mean calm down? I just lost my..." He went in a strange tone of red "...You know what"

"Then it means that..." Hiccup eyes were almost pleading her to not say it, but lucky to her, Fishlegs completed the sentece

"You've turned into a girl!" Hiccup's world just went down in shambles.

"Uhh what? What did I lose?" Tuffnut woke up

"Looks like Hiccup's a girl now" Ruffnut muttered

"Wow, how did he do that?" Tuffnut asked shocked

"Don't ask me, I don't know" Ruffnut went near to Hiccup to take a good look

"Wow, even when he turns in a girl he's more beautiful than me" She muttered

"But this...doesn't make any sense!" Astrid spoke "How can anyone just...switch genders just like that?"

Fishlegs was thinking about this too, how can this... wait, the spring!

"Uh guys,I think I have an idea of what did cause this" Fishlegs spoke loudly

"Do tell" Hiccup spoke, flinching at the tone of his(or her whatever) own voice.

"The hot spring, before it, everything was normal" Realization reached the teens, Tuffnut asked a question:

"So if I jump in there I will turn into a girl?" There was a grin into his face

"That's pretty much it" Fishlegs answered

Tuffnut then went into the spring and jumped , but before he could touch the water, a angry Astrid pulled him out yelling" Do not dare!"

"So...what we will do? I can't stay..." He gestured to him "Like _this forever!"_

 _"_ Gothi may know what to do, let's go back to Berk" Astrid suddenly spoke"

"What? are you crazy? if my father see me like this who know what the hell he will do to me" He yelled

"Got any better ideas?" Hiccup shook his head "That's what I thought"

 _A bit later, in the camp_

"The thorston method of choosing my ass" Snotlout muttered while eating a spare chicken he brought

"Who do they think they are?" He took another bite then stood up "I'm gonna show then..."

"Show us what?" Surprised he turned, only to see Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Heather, Fishlegs, Astrid and, wait who was that pretty girl there?

and where was Hiccup?

"Uhh the best way to eat a chicken!" He took another bite "see?"

"Yeah right wathever" Muttered Astrid while she was serching for Stormfly

Then he approched the unknown girl, which was talking with Fishlegs.

"Hey Babe, wanna hang out with me?" he said while pushing Fishlegs aside and flexing his biceps

The twins which where arguing about something stopped shocked to look in their direction.

"Did he just" Ruffnut began

"Flirth with Hiccup?" Tuffnut finished

Snotlout of course thought this was just another one of the twins pranks, until he saw Fishlegs and Heather staring at him, Mouth open, and eyes widened, like he had grown a second head.

"What you guys are staring at?" Fishlegs finally found his voice "Oh my, Oh my"

"Unbeliable" Heather spoke in disbelief

"What's happening?" Yelled Astrid as she came running with Stormfly right behind her

"Snotlout flirted with Hiccup" Heather muttered

"No way..." She glared at Hiccup.

"Okay...I will just pretend I didn't hear any of this okay?" He did walk calmly in the direction of Toothless, which was sleeping, but anyone, even the twin could tell that his mind was a great mess. But Snotlout's head weren't in top shape either:

"What happening? Why everyone is calling that girl Hiccup?" Astrid sighted, she was going to explain the whole thing.

"...And that's it" Snotlout stayed in silence for a few seconds, how can anyone turn into a girl because of a stupid Hot spring? and more. into a pretty girl no less. No, Snotlout, he's Hiccup, the fishbone, don't ever think on doing... His thoughs were interrupted by a laugh, he turned and saw Hiccup's(or the girl which he turned) lying on the ground and Toothless was sniffing Him(Her wathever) whole.

"No Toothless stop! It's me, Hiccup" He showed the Night fury his metal leg "see?" The dragon grunted

"Stop kidding around! I know that you know that I am the same Hiccup, with some small...changes" The last word came almost in a whisper

so Snotlout cound't hear, but even so,it wasn't hard to guess. Finally the Dragon let Hiccup stand, not before covering him in tons of spit.

"Toothless! You know this doesn... ah forget it" he turned around to adress the teens

"Atention everyone, looks like the storm is almost gone, let's rest, today was a..." he searched for words "bad day" Then he took a spot using Toothless as a pillow, not before Yelling "We'll leave at dawn!"

* * *

 **So...what do you think? Kind of strange eh?**

 **Don't know how no one got this idea yet**

 **note* It will be a hiccstrid fic, The thing is that I love mess with Snotlout :)**

 **If you wish, review ! This way I will know what I will need to upgrade here( besides my grammar)(and maybe... line breaks)**


	3. The dream

**What?! Three chapters in a day? I must have gone crazy (but Lgr, chapter of 1k are easy to write)**

 **To me, not so much. Still I will try to write chapter of 1,5k words if my head feels right**

 **And before you guys ask, I will say again, this is a Hiccstrid fic, i'm only warning because below there may be some**

 **content that can make anyone think that it will be a Hicclout(ehh gross) fic. So i'm just messing with our Snotface a little.**

 **I'm also like messing with the twins, isn't their personality unique? I hope I got it right.**

 **I do not own anything here**

* * *

"Ah Toothless!"Hiccup jolted awake, and instintively reached out for _that part_ of his body,it was there, safe and sound. He sighted, he had been dreaming. "I better stop drinking too much Yak milk before going to sleep..." he muttered. Beside him Toothless gave a grunt "Good morning to you too bud."

Hiccup stood up while strething himself, and took a look around, all the teens were sleeping...except for Astrid, 'She must be training' he thought, so he woke up the other teens.

"C'mon guys, wake up" Heather and Fishlegs jolted awake, while Tuff, Ruff and Snotlout stood up lazyly.

"Hiccup, you're a man!" Fishlegs spoke suddenly

Normally Hiccup would react at this kind of useless information with a sarcastic reply, but, due to certains events, he just did an

"Yeah?" He answered speaking the word slowly

"Nothing, Nothing, it was just...a thing of mine" He went into the direction of Meatlug, trying to act like nothing happened, but the doubt had already settled in, what if it hadn't been a dream? His thoughts was interrupted by Astrid and Stormfly, doing an perfect landing.

"I brought breakfast everyone!" She held up three baskets full of fish, how Stormfly did manage to fly with that, he didn't know.

Toothless already started the campfire, which went out during the night, and each teen took a fish, except the twins, which took the same fish.

"Get your hands out of my fish!" yelled tuffnut

"No! You get your hands out of my fish!" yelled ruffnut

"Oh c'mon guys there are more in the basket" Astrid complained

"Yeah you heard her, now get your hands out of my fish" Tuffnut yelled

"No you must've heard her so you must get your hands out of my fish" Ruffnut yelled

"ahh! that enought, Toothless, plasma blast" Toothless did do as he told, but not like Hiccup imagined, the shot did hit right into the fish which were now a pile of ashes, and the twins were checking to see if their hands were still all right. After sending a reproval look to Toothless, he grabbed two fish and gave one to Ruff and one to tuff. This time no one said nothing.

 _A bit later, in the flight back to dragon's edge_

"You know I had this amazing dream last night sis" Tuffnut spoke to his sister Ruff

"Ha, I bet it wasn't nearly as amazing as mine"

Tuffnut turned to his sister with a grin " You bet?"

His sister turned to him with the same grim "You bet!"

"The same rules?" Tuffnut asked

"The same rules" His sister answered

"Oh please not that again" Snotlout complained

"shh, my dear friend, this is important" Tuffnut turned back to his sister, and each of then spat spit on their hand, and shook hands while declaring

"It's open now the Thorston Challenge!" At this Hiccup and Astrid sighted, while Heather, Fishlegs and Snotlout just ignored then.

"So uhh, who tell first?" Tuff asked

"Wait idiot we need a judge!" At this everyone quickly flew away from then, leaving only Fishlegs, that because of riding a Gronckle, took a little more time to get out of there, so... the twins caught up with him and said.

"Hey fish, Care to be our judge?" Fishlegs sighted, there wasn't escape.

"Sure, why not?" Fishlegs somehow had a bad feeling about this..."Okay, as a judge I order, Ruff, you tell first and Tuffnut you tell after her"

"What, this is..." Tuffnut couldn't find the word "Wait, wait let me think" Fishlegs spoke, Ruff, tell.

"Okay, I did dream that there was this hot spring thing, and that Hiccup had fallen in it" she paused to take breath "But when he emerged, he wasn't an he anymore, he was a she!" At this statment Fishlegs eyes widened this was the same dream he had!... or not? what if it hadn't been a dream? Lost in his thoughts he almost lost the point where Ruffnut finished her story.

"...and so that's it" Tuffnut eyes were widened and he began screaming

"You...stopping stealing my dreams!" Ruffnut stared "What?"

"Yeah, My dream...was pretty much about it"

At this Ruffnut thought her brother was making up, but no, she knew when he was lying, so... the two of then had the same dream?

"I...had this dream too" Confessed Fishlegs

"Hey you are the judge, judges cannot participate" pointed out Tuffnut

"Then, by the power conceded to my as a judge, I declare this chalenge...as a drawn" Fishlegs finished

"Now can you two hear me out? The three of us having the same dream can't be a coincidence" Fishlegs explained

"So..." Tuffnut declared confused, with his sister nodding

"I suspect that this happened for real, but I must ask Astrid, Heather and Snotlout first"

"Uhh why not ask Hiccup, he's the one who is with problems after all" Ruffnut comented

"Because...well...we just cannot let him know okay" Fishlegs then joined the others

"How did it go fishface? did you have fun?" Snotlout asked with a smile

"In fact, yes" He lied

"So...who did win?" Astrid asked

"hum? why do you want to know?" Fishlegs asked curiosly

"Just curious" Astrid replied

"Well I declared a drawn" at this Astrid suddenly lowered her head, it was like she was thiking on something important.

"Thanks Fishlegs" Fishlegs stared, Astrid thanking anyone? Now this was a rare sigh.

 _A bit later on the edge's_

Hiccup dismonted Toothless while stretching his arms.

"Ahh, good to be back... Right bud?" Toothless have a roar of agreement. A little to the left, a tiny shape was running in the direction of Tuffnut.

"Chicken!" Tuffnut took the chicken into his lap. "Yeah, good to see you too...what?" The chicken clucked "Right sorry for that...but there wasn't a way to warn you in the middle of that storm.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at seeing this, he never thought the usual routine were suddenly so good.

"So what do we do now?" Astrid asked

"I think I will work on Dragon's eye 2" He answered while walking towards his office

"Then that leaves training" Astrid muttered while picking her axe and glaring at Heather "Care for some?" heather nodded while picking her **(what's** **this is called?)** double axed spear. But before the girls could get away Fishlegs blocked their way.

"Uh Fishlegs?" Asked Heather concerned "Something's up?" Catching his breath, fishlegs spoke.

"Actually yes, does everyone here had the same dream?" Heather shot a glance to Astrid, which glanced back, they already talked about that.

"You mean the one Hiccup turns into a girl?" Astrid asked, wary

"The same one...so if you two had, and me and the twins too then..."

"It wasn't a dream" Heather completed

"But what about Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked

"What? you mean you don't noticed the way he acting around Hiccup?" Astrid asked, then Fishlegs shook his head.

"Sometimes when he thinks no one is looking he casts longs glances to him" Heather explained

"So you mean Snotface is in love with Hiccup?" Fishlegs was laughing

"No of course not!" Astrid said, a little loudly than she pretended " He is just...confused, I mean like...what if your friend is turned into a oposing sex?"

"I realy doubt Snotlout sees Hiccup as a friend, if anything as a rival" Fishlegs spoke his thoughts aloud

"You got the point!" Astrid spoke in a tone of "thissubejectisdone"

"Okay but what we will do?" Fishlegs asked

"We can just wait to see..." Astrid muttered

* * *

 **Okay I will stop it from here**

 **Poor Snotlout! The true reason he was looking at Hiccup was to see if he had been dreaming or not, so nothing's romantic then.**

 **Also, They are speaking of the curse as a dream because, duh isn't easy to believe that a person you knew 18 years as a boy, has** **turned into a girl, just like that. Especially if said person wake up the next day as if nothing had ever happened.**

 **If you liked, Review so that I can continue! I'm always wanted to know how Stoick would react if he discovered his "son" had been** **turned into a girl 'evil laughs' .**


	4. The decision

**I'm back!**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I'll work on it...just hope I don't mess up ' laughts'**

 **I'm also adding "P.o.v's" for some chapters because it will be easier to understand**

 **So...uh...here's the next chapter...**

 **(Just between us, I laughed a lot while writing it, so...enjoy!)**

 **-I don't own nothing!-**

* * *

Hiccup's P.o.v

Hiccup has worked all the day on the Dragon eye two, and in the end, he only dicovered that it needed certain types of stones to complete it, which of course, he hadn't, just great. He decided to take a break and went to take a bit of air outside of his hut... Splash!

"Loki'd!" Yelled two very known voices already far away from where he was stading.

"They will get extra guard patrols, I will make sure of that!" He removed the bucket from his head, without even trying to think _what_ has been put in _there,_ he went back to his hut, and toothless which was sleeping peacefully, almost immediately, woke up and glared to him.

"What? Am I THAT smelly?" Toothless just shot him a look 'don'tcomenearme'

"Fine your sensible lizard" Hiccup then took off his shirt. Meanwhile in the horizon the sun was slowly disapearing...

 _Astrid's P.o.v_

It was almost night and Hiccup hadn't eatten in all of the day, ' _honestly'_ Astrid thought to herself ' _and he still asks why he is a fishbone',_ but taking food to Hiccup while he was working on some crazy invention was one of her favorites hobbies besides training, they always ended talking about many things and even kissed a few times(at this she blushed slighty). But suddenly one scream interrupted her thoughs... and it was coming from Hiccup's Hut!

"Not while I'm on guard!" She dropped the food(she felt sorry for that) picked her axe which she always carried with her and went as fast as she could to save Hiccup.

When she arrived she slowed down, the ground was wet and...smellly...' _problably some prank from the twins, maybe was it?'_ She turned around to face the door, it was closed, she hesitated a little but called:

"Hiccup? are you allright?" ' _If he doesn't answer me in five seconds...'_

 _Hiccup's P.o.v_

This surprised Hiccup so much he let out a loud scream, and then, just stood, staring at _that_ like a great idiot, while half of his brain was screaming that it was very wrong, another small part was saying, hey, this is _your_ body, what's the problem? The spell was only broken when he heard the words:

"Hiccup? Are you allright?" This did not only make him move but put all the brains he did not use to work like hell.

"shit,shit,shit,shit! If she sees me..." He would be a dead man, girl whatever! "What to do, What to do..." Then he saw Toothless:

"Toothless for the love of everything hide me, I'll give you tons of fish and scratches later!" The Night Fury didn't even have time to consider the amazing offer, a Hiccup went for him imeddiately, rolling his eyes, the Night fury used his wings to cover his human.

Exactly that moment, the door was pushed aside by a very angry/worried Astrid.

 _Astrid's_ P.o.v

 _"_ Hiccup? Are you in here?" Asked Astrid while searching for Hiccup. She turned to look on the other side and found Toothless, at a rather strange pose. She sighted in relief, if Toothless was here, no harm had been done to Hiccup, she knew how overprotective the Nightfury was.

"Toothy, have you seen Hiccup?" She already knew the answer but wanted to see if Hiccup was going to show himself. When she got a "no" from the Night fury, she decided to open the game.

"C'mon Hiccup, I know that Toothless is hiding you, come out" a little bit after she got a answer, thought not quite what she had been expeting.

"Astrid, Can I...be alone for now?" His voice was girly again, oh no, does that mean?

"Hiccup, you've turned into..." He completed her sentence

"A girl? pretty much like that, now can I be left alone? I need to...think it over." So it was like this, the scream, he was afraid and was having a hard time dealing with that...

"If you need help, don't hesitate to call us okay?"

"Okay"

Astrid went back to her hut, while thinking on way of solving the situation, which was worser than she thought...

 _Hiccup's P.o.v_

Relief flooded him as he heard Astrid walking away, man, that was too close, he would add this to his ' _I almost died moments_ ' list(yes he had something like that), step by step, and no daring to look down he took a shirt, and put it on, while muttering thanks to Toothless. Then after doing this, he realized one thing, he was starving(yes even Hiccup, the fishbone has to eat sometimes), so he went down to the main's hut while an idea's has started to take form in his mind...

Everyone was already eating(except for Astrid) so he cleared his voice and greeted everyone:

"Uhh, hi guys!" Everyone turned around to face his(or rather, her figure). Snotlout, which has eating a giant piece of meat, got choked, while Fishlegs eyes, widened, the twins, just greeted back.

"So first of all, Ruff, Tuff, you're on guard duty for two weeks for pranking me" The twins of course complained

"What two weeks dude? It was just a bucket of(Tuffnut looked around to see if Astrid was around) Rotten Yaknog" Hiccup didn't even know how to answer that one.

"So that's what was in it? uh?" Ruffnut punched Tuffnut for talking Too much "Well anyway two weeks of guard duty, starting after we arrive from Berk"

At the mention of Berk everyone looked up to him(her whatever), even Snotlout who finally did swallow the meat with a bit of Yak milk, and was recovering himself.

"Yes, tomorrow, we're going to Berk" He saw the question in their eyes, and answered it.

"And I guess, you'll want to know why, well, the reason in pretty clear" He gestured to himself " I will see if Gothi got any clue's to what happened to me, any questions?" Fishlegs raised his hand " Fish, ask"

"Uh, we're all going?" Hiccup shook his head

"Of course not, Astrid will stay in charge, along with Heather and...You, Fishlegs" At this he approached Heather and talked to her:

"Will you tell Astrid?"

"Don't worry, Hiccup, I'll tel her" with no more things to worry about, Hiccup sat and started to eat.

* * *

 **Wow! Next chapter, Berk!**

 **Note* I finally discovered where was my error, I was putting lines breaks in everything! "facepalm" way to go Lgv!**

 **Thanks for everything guys!**


	5. The travel

**Hi everyone! I'm back!**

 **and with a new chapter of course, enjoy!**

 **as usual, I own nothing here.**

* * *

 _Hiccup's P.o.v_

They were now flying above the clouds, the twins, as always, were talking about pranking someone when they arrive, Snotlout, was trying to warm himself up with Hookfang's fire, and Astrid were flying near him, ' _Astrid...'_ he thought back when they were preparing to travel:

 _A few hours ealier, in the edge_

 _Hiccup was packing some things for the long travel to Berk, when he heard a knock in his door, he then went to open it, raising an eyebrom when he saw Astrid._

 _"So milady, what brings you here?" He asked with a grin on his face_

 _"Hiccup, I heard that you're going to Berk" She spoke little too fast_

 _"Yes...I will have Gothi looking on a possible cure to...well(he gestured to himself) THIS" He sat down on his bed_

 _"You do know what will happen if your father discovers about THIS? He sighted_

 _"Yes, I do know very well, that's why we going now" Her eyes widened_

 _"Now? the sun didn't even rise, Hiccup" Hiccup for once gave her a confident look, and she knew very well that look, he had a plan._

 _"If we go now, we should arrive by midday, so we'll have a whole day to sort this thing out" Astrid smiled, he was clever as always_

 _"But still...if somethings happens and you get stuck till nightfall?" She asked, worried_

 _"Something like what?" He asked_

 _"I don't know, if someone needs you? She insisted_

 _"Oh c'mon what are the odds of that happen?" Hiccup were starting to lose his patience_

 _"Very high" She smiled_

 _"Even if it happens, what you can do about it? Her smile grew even larger_

 _"Simple, I'll come with you" At this Hiccup's eyes widened_

 _"No, you must stay here to take care of the edge" She didn't take the bait_

 _"Heather can do that" He stood up, and spoke one more time, trying to look more like a leader._

 _"No, Astrid, you'll stay here, and that's my final decision" Astrid glared at him, Hiccup glared Back and..._

 _Back to present_

 _"_ Final decision my ass..." muttered Hiccup "I did forgot that with Astrid Hofferson there's never a final decision" he sighted, what a leader he was.

"Huh?What's that?"Asked Snotlout. Hiccup broke out from his thoughts to look ahead, there was a big cloud formation. ' _Oh no, not another one...the last one already did do a good damage around here' ._

 _"_ Hey don't ask me, I don't know" Tuffnut aswered

"It's a cloud formation guys, that means there's a storm ahead" He decided to speak

"Another one?" Astrid spoke, in disbelief

"Yes, but this time, we going to fly above the clouds, right everyone?" Everyone nodded and went upward, towards the cloud's, only stopping when the sky around then was clear. After a while Snotlout decided that it was too cold and ordered Hookfang to lit up his fire:

"Very better now" Tuffnut seeing this, asked:

"Can I get a ride too?" Snotlout, hearing this, teased him:

"Hah! Not even in ten millions of years!" Then he turned to Astrid "But you can if you want, it's very warm here" Astrid flew away from him while saying:

"I rather die of cold!" At this Hiccup rolled his eyes, when would Snotlout stop?

After a while, Hiccup noticed that the storm was gone, so he gave the signal to the other riders go down.

 _Later, nearing Berk_

"Okay guys, Berk's on sight, prepare for landing" A little later, they landed without much problems, on the academy. And after dismissing the dragons, they went to take a walk on Berk.

"Uhh...what are we doing here? I forgot" Tuffnut suddenly spoke

"Didn't I tell you at the Edge yesterday?" Hiccup waved his arms

"Yeah I think you did but..." Started Tuffnut

"We don't remember" Finished Ruffnut

Hiccup facepalmed himself."Okay this is the last time I'll say, we came here to see Gothi!"

"What? Are you sick?" Ruffnut asked worried

"No...Yes, more or less" Hiccup answered already starting to lose his patience

"And it's contagious?" Tuffnut asked, then a little after jumped away from Hiccup "Oh no, Hiccup is sick with a cont..." He cound't finish his sentence because Astrid hit him.

"Stop being such an asshole" Astrid muttered and turned to Hiccup "C'mon let's proceed" Hiccup nodded and turned to Snot and Ruff "Carry him" they don't objected for once.

Soon Hiccup saw who he was searching for:

"Gobber!" He then went to hug the not so old yet blacksmith

"Hiccup!" Gobber greeted back. "What's bring ya here back to this humble forge?"

"Actually I needed to see Gothi's" Understanding flashed in Gobber's eyes as he picked up a sword from a pile in a corner.

"Okay, lad, just let me sharp this sword" Hiccup nodded and waited until said time, when Gobber threw the sword in a another pile.

"Ya'll never know when ya'll need then" He said when everyone glared him. He switched arms "So to Gothi's eh? what did ya do this time?"

Hiccup glared at Astrid, if there was one person on the world that he trusted it was Gobber, but to tell secrets...it was another history...But he would have he to translate to Gothi's anyway so...

"Actually...I got turned into a girl" He spoke up, Gobber raised an eyebrom."

"Ya still look like a boy to me lad" Gobber glared at Hiccup

"Yeah, but it happens only during the night" Gobber didn't seen surprised, he continued walking.

"So...how was it?" He asked, obtaining only a "huh" from Hiccup, he asked again "How was becoming a girl?"

"Was...pretty strange...I didn't know how to react" Hiccup glance sided. But Gobber hadn't finished just yet.

"And did you do it?" Hiccup turned to him confused

"Do what?" Gobber glared at him

"Looked into _that parts_ , c'mon I know that you looked" teased Gobber. Hiccup's face went red and his eyes widened.

"What? No!Nononono! I would never..." Too late, the damage had already been done, everyone was glaring at him, especially Astrid."Gee thanks Gobber"

"You're welcome lad, and sooner or later you will have to take a bath, you can't stay stinking around here" More glares were shot at Hiccup

"Again, thanks Gobber" They finally arrived at Gothi's hut, for Hiccup's relief. And the elder as usual as there preparing some medicine.

"Elder, we need your advice" Hiccup spoke up

* * *

 **I think I will Stop here... originally this chapter was going to have the Gothi's "advice" but I decided that it's better write it on the next one, because it took around four days to me to write this chapter, a little out of ideas back then...**

 **Anyway... if you did like review! I hope I did The caracthers personality right...**


	6. The elder

**Oh wow! almost 10 reviews, 6 favs and 12 follows already? Thank sooo much :)**

 **As a token of my gratitude,in one of the two next chapters, Toothless will have the honor of having his own P.o.v !**

 **Hehe, looking foward to that 'evil laughts'**

 **Note* Everyone know that the elder is Gothi's right? So I'll be refering to her as "Elder" from now on**

 **And sorry for taking so long, school works "sighs", as an apology, this chapter is a little**

 **As usual, I don't own Httyd**

* * *

 _Hiccup's P.o.v_

"Elder, we need your advice" Spoke Hiccup

The elder slowly turned around to face Hiccup, and then the others, after doing this, she picked up her staff and started to scribble on the ground, Gobber looked at the simbols and started translating:

"She is asking why do you came here" He said

"I came here to se if you could help me with something..." Started Hiccup "Is there a cure for...someone who turns into a girl every night?" There, he said it, now to the moment of truth, he glared at the elder, which eyes were wide in shock. However she recovered quickly and scribbled something on the ground:

"She wants you to yell the whole history" Gobber said, then after a while he muttered "yell?", at this the elder hit his head with her staff "arg, tell!,tell the whole history!" Gobber spoke while rubbing his neck

Hiccup, still amused by the previous scene, Hiccup started to speak, not before sending a 'shutup' look to the twins, which were still laughing about what had happened.

"Okay, it all had started when we were training, then a storm got us and we had to land on an unknown isle" Hiccup paused, not only to breath, but to think, that isle wasn't too unknown, he had seen it several times when he was doing his morning fly with Toothless. "And as it was almost night, we've decided to camp there, and I ordered the twins to bring back some firewood" The twins, which were talking about how to prank Snotlout, turned around as they got mentioned in said story "but instead, they came back, saying that they had found some Hot springs" at this, the elder eyes widened and she turned and went to her hut, while Hiccup and the other teens stared.

"hah! What a mess you got yourself into, Hiccup." Snotlout teased

"Thanks Snotlout, for the support" Hiccup replied, as always

After some time the elder returned, and imeddiately scribbed on the ground, Gobber looked and said:

"She is asking who did enter" Hiccup stiffened, he guessed the elder already knew the answer but...

"Guess who? He has a metal leg, and is thin as a fishbone" Hiccup slapped himself mentally, that wasn't supposed to come out! And to the elder of all people!

"Oh wait wait, I know this one..." Tuffnut entered the talk "Gobber? No, his leg is made of wood..." The elder rolled her eyes, what a waste of time. She then hit both Hiccup and Tuffnut with her staff, and started to scribble on the ground:

"Long ago, there was a girl, who was very known for her beauty and her fighting skills, her name was Mira, and she loved to go in adventures, especially by herself, but one day..." Gobber cleared his throat "one day, on one of thoses trips, her boat was atacked by pirates, who aprisioned her, and did do horrible things to her, but before they could kill her, she managed to escape to an small island, not before killing all the pirates with her own hands" Gobber paused to take breath "And then, she killed herself, drowned in one of the many the many springs of the island"

"And to my luck, I did fall on the spring she choose to die" Hiccup muttered

The elder scribbled something else:

"She says that it used to be just a tale, to slain children" Gobber paused "slain?" The elder hit him again "arg! scare! to scare children!" Gobber rubbed his neck while muttering in secret "theses symbols are becoming harder to undestand each day..."

"So much for a tale" Astrid scowled "Any cure?" She asked

The elder scribbled something on the ground.

"She says that she needs to take a look on your girl form" Hiccup eyes widened

"What! No! If my father sees me like this..." Tuffnut took a few steps until he was near Hiccup:

"H, it was good to know you, we had many good times together, and I must admit" he made a dramatic pause "I will miss you around"

"Yeah me too, you was a good target to our pranks" Ruffnut commented

"Shh don't say that" Tuffnut muttered

"I thought he deserved to know" Ruffnut answered back

"Now we will have to find a new victim for our..." Hiccup roled his eyes, amused

"No, guys, no one is gonna die, and I feel so honored to be a good target but know it, it always have a payback" Hiccup spoke the last word with emphasis.

"I hate when he does that" Tuffnut commented

"Me too" Ruffnut added

"Besides...I have a plan" Hiccup spoke "Listen closely"

 _Berk, a little after the sunsent_

 _"_ So everyone knows the plan?" The teens nodded, Hiccup went to the healer's hut, also know as elder's.

"I'm here, as promised" He spoke, now as a girl

The elder started to take a good look at him(her in this case) , after a few moments, she turned away and scribbled something at the ground, Gobber, which was already there, started to translate.

"She wants you to take off your shirt" He said with a grin on his face

"W-what?" Hiccup turned red

"Shirt, off, now" Hiccup looked at the elder, she was grinning too "You guys want to give me a heart attack" slowly, and without looking down, Hiccup took off his shirt. The elder looked at his chest and at one point, her eyes widened and she scribbled something.

"She says that she found what she was looking for" Hiccup looked at the elder in curiosity

"Uhh...and what now?" The elder pointed to a scarlet mark on her chest

"The good news is that it, it still has a cure" Hiccup sighted in relief

"And the bad news?" he asked?

"Well..." Gobber looked a the scribbles of the elder one more time "The more you like your girl part, the more you'll forgot about yourself "Hiccup's eyes widened "Well, at least it's what we know about it"

"And the cure?" Hiccup asked, still a it shocked, the elder started to scribble on the ground but stopped at the sudden noise outside of her hut, what was happening?

Something, or someone was coming, Hiccup was sure of it, quickly she picked out something to cover his(well, in this case, her) naked chest, and it was then when he heard a unmistakable thunderous voice:

"You gotta be kidding me, why I can't see my own son when he happen to paid a visit to my village?" He exchanged a look with Gobber, he was sooo dead now.

 _Stoick's P.o.v_

Stoick was doing his last fly with skullcrasher to see if everything was allright with his village, suddenly he saw an black dragon with an red tail fin, ' _what? Hiccup is here in town and I didn't know?'_ deciding that he had patroled enoght, he went back to Berk, and landed Skulkcrasher in a corner.

"Go rest boy, you earned it" Then he started to search for Hiccup, in the forge, nothing, in his house, not a trace, in the great hall, someone said that he seen Hiccup with Gobber going towards the Elder's hut ' _I hope nothing happened'._

But it was nearing the elder's hut that something weird happened, first Snotlout came and tried to take him to the great hall, after this, the twins came and said that the village was on fire and was needing his services, like he would believe that, then came Astrid, saying to him don't enter the elder's hut, that something had happened to Hiccup and he wasn't alowed to see. At this Stoick's anger lit up, even if something's happened to his son he had the right to know!

"Please sir, it's for your own good" Pleaded Astrid

"You gotta be kidding me, why I can't see my own son when he happen to paid a visit to my village?" And then, he entered the elder's hut, with the teens right behind him...There, it was standing some kind of a girl version of Hiccup covering her chest with his clothes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!?" He screamed, there was just no way his son had turned into a girl...right? But then his eyes went to her left leg...which was made of metal, no...nononono...

"uhhh...hi dad, fancy seeing you here" Even the same sarcastic tone...this was too much, even for him, Stoick the Vast.

A loud ' _Thump_ ' was heard, Stoick had fainted.

* * *

 **Oh wow! Who could guess Stoick could faint?**

 **Review if you liked, or favorite, or follow, whatever**


	7. The return

**Have you seen the new trailer? It's AWESOME! and...it sure gave me some ideas for the plot...**

 **Anyway I**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter**

 **Note: Dragon speak will be on Bold letters**

* * *

 _Hiccup's P.o.v_

He sure didn't expect his dad to faint, yell at him, yes, but faint?

"Dad are you all right?" He rushed to his had dropping what was covering him caising the teens to...stare at him

"C'mon don't just stand in there help me" Hiccup almost yelled trying to see if his father was all right.

"Even Astrid isn't _that_ beautiful anymore" commented Snotlout, in a dreamy tone

"What are you talking...?" Hiccup started but only now seemed to notice that his(her, whatever) chest were uncovered " OH MY..." he quickly tried to cover it as he looked for his shirt.

"Too late, Hicc..." There was loud sound, followed by another one, Astrid had knocked him out

"I'm ehh...sorry I hadn't m-meant to..." he tried to say, but Astris and Ruffnut just shot him the ' _Iwillkillyoulater'_ glare

The elder already was on Stoick, looking if if he has any injure, but lucky, he just had a shoulder bruise. Hiccup sighted from relief, if his dad died because of him...Hiccup quickly shoved the thought away, he just fainted, _'i'm being overprotective now... just great...'_

"Hiccup, the elder wants to give you something" Gobber's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he turned to the elder, which was holding something in her hands.

"Whats this?" he asked while picking up the sheet

"She says it's the list of igredients which she can use to create an antidote for the curse" Finally, he would be able to be cured! Hiccup stared at the sheet ' _so let's see what we have here...'_ his eyes went along the sheet, ' _good every igredient we have in the edge...'_ then his eyes stopped at the last igredient of the list.

"Oh c'mon!" he waved his arms "seriously?" he turned to face the elder "Do you really need...this?"

The elder nodded and started to scribble something.

"She says that she needs to examine the composition of the water" Hiccup stared in disbelief, then just muttered an "okay" and called Toothless, which came running not too long after.

"Wait Hiccup where you are going?" Asked Astrid, which anger were replaced by concern, she knew very well how Hiccup could be careless when left alone.

"I'm going to go back to that island, apparently, I will have to colect some of that cursed spring's water for the elder" Astrid stared at him

"Alone?" She asked

"Yes, because I don't want anyone to fail in there"

"What about you" She scowled

"Well, i'm already cursed, aren't I? So I'm already... kind of immune to this one..." he explained

"Good point, but anyway, if you don't come back until tomorrow night...We're coming for you" he mounted Toothless

"Yeah, yeah, I got it" Then he nudged Toothless "Let's go bud" , and the two went off, while everyone stared until they vanished in the clouds.

"Be safe" She muttered to herself(And to Hiccup , thought he coudn't hear)

 _Moments later, above the clouds_

 _Toothless's P.o.v_

Hiccup and Toothless were flying at top speed, normally they wouldn't fly like this, because the others riders dragons were too slow(except maybe for Stormfly) so they had to slow down many times, but now, they didn't need to do, that, now they could break they limit!

"C'mon bud, faster!" Yelled his human "Or are you tired already?" Hiccup teased him

" **Hah, tired me? you must be kidding, yeah allright, so eat this** " He roared and gathered even more speed, causing Hiccup to almost loose his grip

"yeahhh! He yelled while holding on for dear life "This is awesome!" Toothless roared in agreement, he missed having theses fligths with his dear human, which, he thought, was very busy lately, usually at his den, or at his mate's den( he still wonder nowdays why they hadn't mated yet) or yet at that's bigger human den, working at something which he had to fire at.

" **How i've missed this feeling** " playfully he slapped one of his ear plates at Hiccup's face

"What do you want now?" Hiccup asked, Toothless looked at him with his big green eyes

"Oh, it's been quite a while isn't it" He finally understood

" **Finally, I thought that you would never notice"** He spoke in his draconic tones

"Sorry..." Hiccup spoke while rubbing his neck( or at least trying to, with all that hair getting into the way) "I'm been busy lately"

 **"So I've seen, but you always enjoyed the morning fly, but now..."** If dragons could cry, Toothless would be crying now.

"No, don't look at me that way" Hiccup complained. "It's just...that with Viggo and Krogan lurking around I can't rest or relax!"

 **"My litte human, you worry too much about everything..."** There were times that Toothless just wanted to cuddle around Hiccup and never let him go, but he knew that Hiccup would complain, he knew that he would want to go explore more and more, and it was his duty to protect him from any kind of harm.

 _After some time..._

Toothless could already see the island Hiccup told him about and nudged him

"Huh, what's up bud?" Hiccup asked with a yawn.

" **We're here"**

He pointed with his head to the island, only to remember that Hiccup couldn't see very well in the dark as could he, but to his luck, he undestood the message. "Oh, right, the isle" he said while changing the tailfin so that they could get down.

"Okay, we're here then" Hiccup sighted "Bud can you find the remains our last camp?"

 **"Right away!"** he gave his best gummy smile which he knew Hiccup liked(for some unknown reason) and started searching... here it wasn't...no sight of it up ahead... he still flew a good part of the beach until he saw something, which he recognised at once, it was the thing that humans used to create fire from themselves, Hiccup called them... what was it?

"There! Good work bud!" Hiccup landed him and went for the remains of the... campfire! Honestly, he didn't know how humans could know ALL of thoses strange...what Hiccup call then? Oh yeah, words.

"Okay bud, now we're heading for the spring, be careful for any danger" at this he laughed

" **I don't know if you're noticed but I am a..."** Hiccup interrupted him

"Yes I know, you are a _Night Fury, the unholy offspring of death and lighting"_ Hiccup turned and started walking into the forest while mutering"Gee prideful dragon"

" **Good thing you know that"** He then went behind Hiccup

 _After some time..._

Honestly, his human can be so careless at times! First he thought a snake was a vine, after that he thought that jumping in the middle of a mud pool was a good idea and to finish that he almost have fallen in a deep hole.

"As I said I'm sorry! Your overprotective lizard!" Hiccup finally appeared in the clearing

 **"If I wasn't so overprotective, you would be dead by now!"** He roared

"Fine...thanks..." Hiccup managed to get out. Then he stared at the spring "Finally! we're here" he picked his bottle and went to the spring to fill it.

 **"I want an extra basket of fish for..."** Suddenly he heard a nose, his ears perked up, something were coming, and it were going straight in Hiccup direction! **"Not while i'm here!"** He took a massive jump towards Hiccup, which had crouched and had started to fill the bottle and pushed him away from any kind of harm. Hiccup landed with an loud 'hey', and at that same moment, something hit him with such a force that he coudn't held his ground, and was throw at full force at the spring with a loud " _splash"._

 **Oh no! who could the intruder be?**

 **And what will happen to the Toothless? next chapter will come soon (I hope... School tests are coming...)**

 **-Also sorry for the bad grammar, I've made a little mistake near the end, so I had to modify it a bit, and if anyone want to beta send me a PM, It would be good to not worry about grammar errors anymore-**


	8. The challenge

**So here I am...**

 **Uhh...I'm not good at theses things...**

 **Anyway thanks for everything guys and...I know that no one ever read the author's note...(myself included)**

 **I do not own Httyd**

* * *

 _Toothless's P.o.v_

' _This one is strong'_ he thought, as he jumped out of the spring, while challeging the agressor's with his powerful roar( usually it took just a good act by his part to frighten his enemies) but surprising enought, the agressor roared back, and he could see that it was another dragon, one which he never had seen before in his explorations with Hiccup, it had four wings and was red with rock scales.

" **Who are you!** " He roared once more

" **I would ask you the same think, stranger what are you doing in my territory?"** He snarled as he said that, causing Toothless to almost attack him, but he controlled his anger, if this really was another's dragon territory, he was the one who was wrong in the whole story, he tried to thought of one suitable answer, if they started to fight, there was no way he could protect Hiccup at all.

" **I'm sorry, I didn't know we were in your territory** " Inside he was burning with rage, all of his self was ready for a fight, yet he had to control himself, he had to swallow his pride, for his dear human, for Hiccup.

At this the other dragons eyes widened, he sure wasn't expecting an apology right away. But he quickly recovered and smiled:

 **"Good try"** and jumped at him. But Toothless were expeting it, he easily dodged the attack while reading a plasma blast, and when the dragon turned to face him, he fired it, stunning him a little, but to Toothless and his amazing speed, it was enough, on the next second, he was bitting it's neck with his powerful jaw, and, to finish, he kicked him with such a powerful force that a few trees were down.

 **"That's it? At least give me a proper challenge"** He snalerd, what a weak dragon.

The red dragon, coughing a little, answered back " **Fool, my power lies in another place, let's see if you can survive"** , as he said theses words Toothless started to feel a strange headache, which were becoming stronger... and stronger... until something broke into his mind, and he saw terror, dead, and worser things...

It were...too strong...he was a weakling... he wasn't allowed to live... he had done terrible thing...he wanted to be dead...Then on the part of his mind that still were sane, he saw the other dragon slowly coming to finish him... He allowed it, it was his punishment for being so bad...he slowly closed his eyes and waited for the fatal blow...

 _"NO!"_ He heard a loud scream, and openned his eyes, he saw a figure standing in front of him, so small...It thought it could protect him, what a fool...then he saw the other dragon open his mouth to finish the little creature...

 _Hiccup's P.o.v_

He closed his eyes, waiting for the fatal shot, which never came, after some time, he dared to open his eyes, only to find a white figure stading in front of him, Toothless was looking straight at him with a mix of emotions that he coudn't tell at the moment, then he turned to face his oponent, and Hiccup knew, by experience, the resolve in his eyes, was the same as when they did fight the Red Death.

He turned to run to a safe spot, he knew that Toothless wouldn't fight at his full force if he knew he could hurt Hiccup, The red four winged mind controller(yes Hiccup had already named it) dragon tried to reach for him but Toothless intercepted him with such a force he was throw in the other side of the clearing.

When Hiccup finally reached a safe spot, he made eye contact with Toothless, giving him full permission to go, Hiccup knew that it where against his methods, but he trusted Toothless's, and after this, he concluded that this dragon couldn't be tamed( even if it could, Toothless would kill him for trying to do so).

 _Toothless's P.o.v_

Toothless's couldn't tell but somewhere deep inside him, a voice yelled to him, " _protect him!_ " and while he was going to ask why, his body suddenly started moving by itself, jumping in front of that's little creature, protecting him from the dead, and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back, which brought him back.

He stood there, trying to organize his thoughs, _'I almost let Hiccup be killed!' ,_ at this statment he turned to see if his human was all right, green human eyes, met green draconic eyes.

 **"I'm so sorry, my dear human, i'm almost got you killed, all of this because I was weak..."** He turned to stare at the red four winged dragon, it was all his fault!

" **I will show to you what happens when anyone mess with MY human"** He saw Hiccup running to safety, good, at least he didn't need to worry about... His thoughts were interrupted when the the red dragon jumped at Hiccup, or, better saying, tried to jump at.

 **"Do not dare..."** Rage and resolve burning within him, giving him forces even he didn't know he had, he sent the enemy flying across tre clearing, and then looked to see if Hiccup had arrived at the safety of the shadow's, Hiccup gave him a permission glare(which he rarely were given in such situations), which meant that he could show his enemy why he were called by many the offspring of death and lighting itself.

* * *

 **Sorry guys I will have to stop here because i'm really( and I mean it, Really bad to write battle scenes)**

 **So...I will need some time to write it. Sorry for the short chapter...**

 **If someone want to help me sending me ideas and little parts and quotes, I would be very grateful.**


	9. The fight

**Took a little forever to write but finally it's here!**

 **...To the ones who always ignores this (like me)...**

 **If you haven't read previous chapter, I strongly recommend that you read it, because this one it's like a "part two"**  
 **If you have...well...have fun!**

 **I don't own httyd**

* * *

 _Toothless's P.o.v_

Toothless's jumped to the other side of the spring to attack the enemy while he was still recovering itself, but the enemy, apparently, had already recovered and dodged quickly to the left, to his surprise. The red dragon, imediattely saw his chance and tried to claw the Toothless's neck, but he had miscalculated the night fury's agility, while ducking his head on the last moment, he used his hind legs to block the kick that followed it, but still was throw away by the force of the kick, but extended a claw foward, landing on his paws, then noticed a strange headache starting to get stronger... _'Damn, he's going to do it again, I gotta stop it! But how?'_

The headache was getting stronger and stronger, he was running out of time _'damn, think, think...'_ then an idea suddenly hit him 'That's it! _'_ he started to gather gas on his mouth, aimed, and shot. As soon as the shot hit it's destination, the headache vanished, and Toothless didn't lose a second to breath in relief, in two jumps he was already on his enemy which was still stunned by his shot, and started bitting his neck, the enemy let out a cry of pain and reached out for him, trying to get him off. The red dragron kicked, clawed but Toothless wasn't letting go, on the contrary, he bitted even more stronger, and saw blood finally started to flow, Toothless smiled, he finally managed to broke that hard skin and...

Suddenly there was a great explosion and Toothless was throw in the other side of the spring, stunned, he shook his head to clear his thoughts, because he was seeing no one but two four winged dragons? Toothless sighted, it was going to be a little more hard than he thought.

' _Seeing how they treated each other, I would say they are mates...just my luck'_ One of the things that Toothless most hated are killing inocents such as females and it's childs, _'who know if there are children waiting for then for come back?'_

Toothless shook his head again ' _Focus!'_ at this a headache started ' _I can't let my guard down even for a sec'_ He thought while reading a couple of shots, he aimed, and shot, the female, which had arrived blocked all his shots with her body, allowing her mate to concetrate on one thing, killing him mentally. ' _Just great' a_ nd now he was going to die here, after defeating a giant queen dragon? He thought for a moment...wait...he had...Hiccup!

Toothless now was torn between taking Hiccup with him and risking his life along with his for a greater good, or let him be safe and try to solve things at his own, which now, he of course wasn't doing. It was then when he saw Hiccup in a corner, he had that _'I have a plan'_ face, Toothless thought a little more, ' _there have to be a other way!'_ the headache was becoming unbeable by now ' _fine, you win, for now'_ with some effort Toothless walked to Hiccup, which had already started to go nuts overthere.

"Toothless, I thought of a plan but you must stay calm and listen to what i've got to say" He spoke while mouting him.

" **Go ahead uhg..."**

"Remember all those training obstacle sessions? we going to see what you're learned"

 **"Why I have a bad feeling about this?"**

"Just trust me" Hiccup said in a confident voice

 **"Always"**

"Ready? go!"

Hiccup guided me to the middle of the woods, and by the look of it, he wanted to me to gather speed, oh...he wanted me to fly between the trees to confuse the enemy! _'Nice plan'_ But the enemy somehow was seeing us, and my headache wasn't stopping, in fact it was only growing, I think it was only a fact of time that my sanity would go away, with the rest of my vision...

"It's as I feared..." Hiccup muttered to himself "OK plan B, Toothless, use your gathered speed and lunge at the female with all your might"

 **"what?"** I said weakly **"I shouldn't do that to the male one?"**

"Trust me"

 **"I hate when you say that"**

Toothless then made a last turn and flew straight into the female, which, with the impact was send away, but it was settled, with an last effort, Toothless finished what he started, the headache was gone in a instant, his vision cleared, and he could see that the battle hasn't ended just yet, the dead's dragon mate, now with rage burning in her eyes, wanted revenge, Toothless sighted, that's one of the many reasons he hated to kill, but...it couldn't be helped he had to...

While thinking at this he noticed a strange change in the female eyes, first the rage was gone, only to be replaced by...confusion... At this Toothless curiosity got the best of him, he took a few steps...

"Toothless what are you..." Hiccup muttered

The confusion in the female's eyes vanished when she saw the dead corpse of her mate. She then spoke for the first time.

 **"I wonder if I should kill you, or thank you for killing my mate"** her voice was calm yet strong

 **"The last option would be a better one"** A rather confused Toothless spoke

 **"Normally if I had mated with him, you could be a dead dragoness by now"** Toothless's ears perked up, dragoness?

 **"But it had been very recently that he got to contol me, so the control hasn't been a permant one"** ' _control?'_

 **"Control?"** Toothless asked

 **"What? haven't you heard? the dragons of our tribe, more precisely the male ones, can control the mind of the others, inclusive their our females, so usually the most strong mind controller gets the dragoness around"** Toothless stared...

 **"** **and happened that one of those strongers mind controllers came with you to this island"** The female nodded

 **"yeah, we have heard that this island holds some kind of a secret that usually keeps the other dragons away"** It was Toothless's turn to nod

"eh I hate to interrupt you while you're having so much fun, but we need to leave now" Hiccup walked between the two dragons

 **"Who is he?"** She asked in surprise

 **"My best friend"** he replied

 **"your best friend is a human!?"** She gave one step back

 **"You have some problem with it?"** she stared

 **"All the problems"** and prepared to took off **"And one more thing, thanks for freeing me of his control, he never ws a good mate anyway"** And with that, she just...flew off. Toothless saw the female vanish in the cloud, _'Well every tribe with your crazy culture"_

* * *

 **To the ones who didn't understand: I kind of picked the stormcutter, and gave him some mind controller powers.(and made him smaller)**

 **Class:mystery**

 **name:Four winged mind controller**

 **limit shot: 6**

 **venon: 2**

 **strenght:6**

 **Information: kill on sight(just kidding) The males ones are born with an especial power: Mind control, it uses it power to eat, to battle, and even to conquer their females, the stronger mind controller get to control the mind of the female, and when the egg are laid, the mind control over the female becomes permanent. The female are born without powers.**

 **Very territorial.**


	10. The friendship

**Hiya, i'm back(not sure how...)**

 **I'm not sure if I will be able to post during the next week as I will be full of school tests(and believe me, they are HARD, no your average ones)**

 **so...well...you know**

 **As usual, own nothing**

* * *

 _Hiccup's P.o.v_

Hiccup stood in a corner, writing down in his diary(yes he had one) what had happened a few minutes ago, ' _why a simple mission of gathering a cursed water has been turned into...this_?' He kept thinking, while writing down a few lines, there in a other corner, was a dead body of a dragon, which, according to his conclusions, was more than able to control the mind of other dragons, and, sadly, used that against he and Toothless. Hiccup raised his head from his diary for one moment to look at said dragon, since he sat down to write his thoughts, Toothless was crouched at the spring for some reason, which he now was starting to guess what was it, oh, and he forgotted to tell one thing... he had discovered one more thing about Night furies...Hiccup raised his head to look at Toothless. Apparently, female night furies...are light furies!

After writing some other observations in his diary, Hiccup stood up and packed his things, he needed to get to Berk as soon as possible, he was supposed to be there by dawn, but with all that confusion, the best they could hope to arrive is at midday. He walked to Toothless:

"Bud, let's go" No response "C'mon, I said let's go" Still no response

"A great, now the last thing I need is a lovesick nightfury" at this the nightfury finally looked to Hiccup

"Yes, I do know how it feels..." Hiccup then started to think at Astrid, her blond hair..." No Hiccup focus" Hiccup muttered to himself. Toothless just rolled his eyes

"Don't make this face to me, we need to leave" Toothless eyes widened and he turned his back to Hiccup

"Oh it will be this way? ohhh, then let me break it to you, you are lovesick for yourself, look down to you" Toothless ignored this at first, but after a few seconds he risked a glance, then surprise took him over as he looked over himself.

"Yes, congratulations, you're a female" said Hiccup waving his hands "welcome to the club"

Toothless's P.o.v

That battle left him quite thisrty, so he went to drink some water, but when he crouched to drink water... he saw the MOST BEAUTIFUL figure he had even seein in life, she was juuuust like him, except by the color of her skin, a pure tone of white _'it matches her thought'_ he thought, suddenly he realized he was just there staring without saying a word, so he starting thinking on introdutions _'Hello there, do you always happen to fly by here?'_ no no, much ordinary, ' _Do you want to...mate?'_ no, much to the point, then suddenly he noticed a voice calling for him and took some time to recognize it as hiccup's voice.

"C'mon I said let's go" he thought ' _no, thanks, don't you see i'm trying to...'_

 _"_ A great now the last thing i need is a lovesick Nightfury" ' _hey!'_ he turned his head to look at Hiccup ' _if I remember you're the lovesick one.'_

 _"_ Yes, I do know how it feels..." Then he saw Hiccup start do get distant ' _see? you're the lovesick one._

 _"_ No Hiccup, focus!" Toothless rolled his eyes ' _Typical'_

"Don't make this face to me we need to leave" ' _what!? i'm not going anywhere without her!'_

"Oh it will be this way? ohhh. then let me break it to you, you are lovesick for yourself, look down to you" ' _hah, this is one of the most stupid things you ever said to me!'_ But he must admit that his words let a pang of curiosity into his mind ' _it is...ever possible to switch genders?'_ Then he remembered how his human has been smelling weird lately those last days, like it has been turned into a female, he denied, thinking he was getting crazy, like, Hiccup even had a mate! But then again...

Toothless risked a glanced over his body, it was white, not black, as it was supposed to be, but white, this surprised him so much he instantly openned his eyes to examine hos new body better.

 **"Oh my...oh my..."** then an idea took form into his mind, it looked crazy but then he thought ' _why not?'_ he was the last one... no,no! he shook his head, he wasn't supposed to go THAT far, he still had his...pride or what has left of it. Then he noticed Hiccup doing something with his arms, and perked his ears to ear what he was saying:

"...Welcome to the club" Oh sure... he used his tail and knocked Hiccup into the spring.

"Useless reptile" Hiccup mutered while trying to get out of the water

 **"If by useless you mean life saver then..."** he smirked

"Very funny" After drying himself up, Hiccup started to approach Toothless with a smile, Toothless knew what that smile mean, it meant TROUBLE.

 **"Stay away from me!"** He stayed in a somewhat defensive stance( a playful one of course).

"Hey calm down bud, i'm not going to do anything..."

 **"And you expect me to actually believe that?"** He rolled his eyes

"I was just going to tell you to drink some water, after that battle you must be very thirsty."

Damn he had forgotted about that! And now that he remembered... **" _Thank you very much_ for remembering me of THAT" **sometimes he could be as sarcastic as his rider, but he knew that while he was distracted, drinking water, Hiccup was going to do something, and odds are that he wasn't going to like it.

 **"I'm not sooo thirsthy"** he shot a look to Hiccup

"Fine then let's see how long you're holding up" Toothless laughed at that, even after losing many kind of contests he still had guts to challenge him.

Hiccup, noticing Toothless challenge's glare, as an cue, picked up a mug and filled it with water and drank, while looking to Toothless "Well?"

Toothless just closed his eyes and went to the opposite corner of the clearing, no way he was going to lose! Even if Hiccup wasn't playing fair.

He needed a plan...' _think! think!'_ then he saw Hiccup sat heavily at a side of the clearing ' _that's it!'_ , he would wait for Hiccup to fall as sleep then go to drink water

 _After some time..._

Toothless looked to Hiccup, his eyes were closed and his breathing was slowly and regular _'good, looks like he is fast asleep'_ Toothless got up and, sneaky went to the spring to drink water, he was almost there..."tung! _"_ ' _ops'_ he looked to Hiccup, he still was sleeping, he sighted in relief, what was that bucket doing there anyway?

He crouched to drink water...and saw _her_ again, or him, wathever! This was all confusing! ' _well if this is me then let me try this...'_ He touched his reflex in water ' _I wonder why this fells good...'_ Suddenly he felt something on his back, which activated his artificial tailfin, his susprise was so great that he lost balance and fell on the spring(because he had crouched there to...well, you know), he emerged a few seconds later just to look at a Hiccup, which was at the ground laughing, _'I should've expected'_ he jumped out and shook himself while senting an ' _youknowIwillkillyoulater'_ glare. Hiccup sent a glance to him while gathering himself enought to say.

"Payback" Toothless just decided to ignore him.

 _Hiccup's P.o.v_

It was almost dawn, and Hiccup finally managed to Get Toothless out of there, but not before eating a good and disguting fish that he had regurgitated.

"C'mon seriously?" The dragon wasn't giving up "fine then, but _you will_ take off as soon as I finish this" The dragon nodded, still looking at him. "You do want to make me suffer huh?" Again the Night fury(Now as Light fury) Nodded "Just you wait" Hiccup said while giving a huge bite to the fish and almost throwing up when he tried to swallow it "There happy now?" The dragon shook his head like to tell him ' _No, you must eat every piece of it'._

"Useless reptile" Hiccup mutered while taking another bite ' _better this than Astrid's anger'_ he thought. Only once he saw the beautiful blonde angry with him, and once was more than enought.

After couples of almost throw ups, strange noises coming from his stomach and his skin turning into a pale shade of green, Hiccup actually finished the fish and went to Toothless.

" All done, now let's get out of here, and don't you dare to say that i'm not fit to fly" By Toothless's glare, he could tell that it was the other card on sleeve he was holding(if dragons ever had sleeves) but he didn't complain as Hiccup mounted in his saddle and activated his artificial tailfiin.

"C'mon bud, to Berk" To his surprise, Toothless actually obeyed and together, they started a somewhat long jorney back to Berk.

* * *

 **Okay here's some notes about this chapter:**

 **I was on a dilema: should I write on Toothless P.o.v or Hiccup's P.o.v? So as I didn't came to a decision, I've decided to do both!**

 **And...i'm got absolutely no idea of how dragons kiss(really). So I imagined they just touched noses.**

 **If you liked, review! Or fav or follow, whatever, people ALWAYS** **read and forget to do theses things(what am I saying Lol, I am one of then)**

 **Anyway next chapter will be posted only when I finish my tests, (about a week or so)**

 **Also I would like to ask, do you want slow updates but longer chapters(like 2~3kwords) or fast updates and short chapters(like 1~1,5k words)...?**


	11. The warning

**Hello, long time no see! (In fact it's been just a few days)**

 **Finally after a week's full of tests it's finally weekend!**

 **But well, i've decided to write at least 1 chapter for week, words amount between 1,5~2k**

 **Anyway here's the next one**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

 _Astrid's P.o.v_

It was almost midday, and she was bored, and worried, with Hiccup out to collect the cursed water, the riders didn't have a choice but to lay low and wait until he returns.

"Oh i'm bored, like very very bored" complained Tuffnut

"Yeah, isn't there anything cool to do here?" Ruffnut completed

Astrid sighted. At least Snotlout wasn't hitting on her, which was strange, but well she welcomed a bit of peace. That was her thought some hours ago, now she was almost pleading to him to start hitting on her again, at least it would be...fun.

"C'mon guys, just a bit more, Hiccup will land here and everything will be allright" She spoke, calm and confident as ever, but that was only the surface, because the depths... she ignored the thought and focused on the twins conversation, it wasn't much, but sometimes, it really could entertain someone that lacked something to do.

"But it could be worse" Ruffnut answered a previous question from Tuffnut she hadn't heard "You could be...eatten by a Zippleback"

"Hey at least I would be doing something" Astrid smiled at this answer, how could the two be so stupid? _'Yet they still are...somewhat a good choice when things get tough'_

After this no one spoke again and the fours riders stood there in silence, that is, until a fifth rider decided to join then.

 _Heather's P.o.v_

Heather held tight on her saddle, never in her whole life she did fly at this amazing speed, much less expected Windshear to actually reach it, the wind was extremely strong, making her black hair to do a strange furious dance around her head. But even this wasn't enought, she needed to go faster! Who know how long Fishlegs could hold Viggo's armada?

"C'mon girl, I know you're doing your best, but I need to go faster..." She almost screamed

Windshear nodded, then flapped her wings even more stronger than before, making then gather even more speed.

"Almost there..." She could already see the isles that surrounded Berk...

 _A little later_

She finally reached Berk, and looked for the usual landing place, the Arena, she nudged Windshear.

"Overthere, girl" As Windshear took her to said place, she saw shapes that were scattered along the arena, Ruff and Tuff were in a corner, Astrid was near one of the gates, and Snotlout was...nowhere to be seen. But wait... where was Hiccup?

As soon as Windshear landed, she already dismounted and went to talk with Astrid.

"Something's happened"

"What happened?" The two spoke at the same time

"You...go first" Astrid spoke after some time

"Right sorry, but this is a emergency, the edge is being attacked!" She almost yelled

"Come again?" Astrid asked, confused.

" Viggo came with an armada and..." Heather closed her eyes "Anyway, Fish is holding things up, but for how long I don't know"

"Fish, our fishlegs?" Astrid asked more surprised with the fact that Heather had left the Edge with only Fishlegs as a final defence

"He's not so bad as you think's and..." She started to...blush " Anyway I tell on the way, where's Hiccup?"

Astrid side glanced, something wasn't right.

"Well... he went on a trip to gather an igredient to cure his curse...and still don't came back" Astrid explained

"What? At a time like this?" Heather almost exploded

"Calm down, he didn't knew this attack would happen, in fact none of us knew" Astrid eyes then widened at what she just said, it really did sound like him. Heather couldn't help but smile:

"Yes, you're right, but we can't wait for him all day, we have to go _now!"_ She put an extra tone on the last word

"But without Hiccup?" Ruffnut entered the talk, and her brother came along as always.

"And his cool plans?" Tuffnut added

"Are you saying Hiccup is smarter than me?" Astrid's anger awakened, she hated when someone did this.

"As a matter of fact..." Tuffnut started

Then the twins saw, Astrid's open hand slowly closed, and decided to shut up

"C'mon we've got more important matters than this!" Heather spoke

Astrid sighted. "Okay, but...where's Snotlout?"

"He said he was going to take a nap" Tuffnut said

"Then go wake him up, and tell the chief to warn Hiccup to go to the edge as soon as possible, and that we went there too" _'No...I better do this myself"_

"You know what. Never mind, just help Heather to pack what we need to travel" Said that Astrid went to do what she needed to do.

 _A little later... above the clouds_

"So..." Astrid asked. "what happened?"

Heather was so into her thoughts that Astrid had to ask another time.

"Oh...well you see..."

 _A few hours ealier..._

Heather was at the training grounds, sharpening her double axe **(whatever)** when she heard Fishleg's call. She stopped what she was doing and saw him with something in his hands.

"Uh...hey." Heather almost rolled her eyes, how could someone like Fishlegs be so...shy?

"Hey" She greeted back

"Have you seen Meatlug?" _'Your dragon? I think not...'_

" No, I didn't see her" She answered "Is that for her?" He was holding a brown stone

"Yup, it's one of her favorites, usually she always come when I call, I wonder why isn't working" Fishlegs lowered his head, worried

"Maybe she's just hanging out with her new friends, it happened before doesn't?" She tried

"Even if it is, she always let me know where she is..." Seeing him like this, somehow made her want to confort him, to say that it's all right... To hug him and say... she blushed _'I think I can skip the hug'._

 _"_ Oh c'mon, Fish, just give her time and she come running back to you" Then she saw a dragon's shape coming in his direction, she smiled ' _or should I saw...flying?'_

But as the shape grew closer, she saw it wasn't happy, like it always used to be...

There was a loud sound, as the dragon tackled Fishlegs.

"Meatlug girl! I was starting to getting worried!" Heather rolled her eyes at this. "So... do you want a..." His voice as cut off as he saw some arrows sticking off her skin

"Oh no" He muttered

"What?" Suddenly worried by his tone voice, Heather's green eyes found Fishleg's blue onesas he pulled out a arrow out of Meatlug's bud, the tip was covered in dragon's root.

"Dragon hunters!" they spoke at the same time

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't believe" Muttered Fishlegs "just when the other are out doing business"

"Do you think..." Heather didn't end the sentence, but Fishlegs undestood nonethless

"No that's impossible, there was just us..." then he started to make a thoughtful face "maybe it's just a lost ship"

Heather rolled her eyes, at this rate every single Dragon hunter knew where the Dragon edge isle was, so there was no way one ship could actually get lost in their territ...

"Or maybe it's a whole armada" Fishlegs's voice interrupted her thoughts, she raised her head to look better, the ocean was full of boats, which were full of dragon hunters. She stood speechless for a moment before speaking.

"Let's land somewhere they can't see us, after that, we can think of something" Althought she knew they were done for if the other riders didn't came back to help then.

"T-think o-of what? U-us agains a w-whole armada like t-that?" Fishlegs's voice was shaking.

"I...don't know...just follow me there!" She spat, she was in no mood for theses things.

Soon they found a good spot near some rocks and landed.

"So...?" Fishlegs asked

"We're outnumbered" She said "There's no way we can win"

"So this is it? after everything we've been throught we just... give up?" Fishlegs dismounted Meatlug

"Oh?" She was starting to lose her patience "So how do you suggest that we wipe out a whole armada?" at thi point she was screaming. Fishlegs took few steps back, she realized she went to far "Sorry, I..." she lowered her head, what a shame, she couldn't be allowed to lose her head, especially at times like...

"Actually I do have one idea" Fishlegs interrupted her

"You...have?" There was no way they could...

"But it's an very risky one" He added " It's an All or Nothing bet" Heather stared at Fishlegs, that light in his eyes... It sure did remember her of someone...

"So... what are you waiting for?" She asked him

"It's as simple as risky, one of us will have to go to Berk to seek Help, while the other stay here holding things up until they arrive" He paused to breath

"It's...somewhat good..." She admitted "Since this is our last hope I will take it" She said "But who are going to do what?"

"You are going to fly to Berk, while I'm going to try to hold then off" and quietly to himself he added "somehow"

"Are you crazy? You don't fight..." He interrupted her, again.

"And you have a razorwhip, which is _way_ faster than a gronkle" he Turned to Meatlug "No offense girl".

"But...you wouldn't last a sec there!" Her anger sure was noticeable by now

"Heather you don't understand, it's about time, not about the best fighter..." She huffed and turned to walk in circles, she had no choice... She knew that every he was telling the truth, and even now as they were talking, Dragon Hunters were invading their island. And with every second that went by...their chances dropped even more. She turned to face Fishlegs.

"You...You'd better not be dead when I come back here" And gave him a peck on the cheeks, why? Even she didn't know. Blushing she went for Windshear and the two took off to the clouds...

 _present_

"And this is what happened" Finished Heather

"Hey look fishface has a girlf..." Tuffnut started to say but his sister gave him a punch

"Uhg what now?" he asked

"Idiot, this is not the right time to do jokes, don't you see that the Edge is... uhh" She huffed "Forget it"

"Everyone faster!" Astrid suddenly said "let's arrive as soon as possible" She nudged stormfly to go even faster

' _Hiccup, where are you?'_

 **And so this is the end! (Or not?)**

 **Review if you liked! Or follow or fav whatever**


	12. The assault

**Hello dragon lovers! Long time no see! I'm been busy with school tests sorry!**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter**

 **Also I'm writing another story named " It was you all along" if you want, check it out but i'm kind of busy so... whatever**

 **As always, I don't own Httyd**

 _Hiccup's P.o.v_

After some hours, Hiccup finally saw the Isle of Berk, which was a relief, because he himself wanted nothing more than a bed to rest, and he was sure that Toothless also won't be flying for a good time, knowing his lazy dragon.

After landing on the arena, he dismissed his best friend "Go rest bud, you earned it". And the night fury didn't need to be told twice and run off into what Hiccup believed to be a peaceful place to sleep(away from terror and such creatures). Rolling his eyes, Hiccup went to the healer's hut to deliver the cursed water obtained with so much effort, but he was stopped on the way by none other than Gobber.

"Hiccup, ya back lad" he sad with a bone breaking Hug

"Gobber...can't...breath...!" Hiccup muttered

"Oh sorry" Spoke Gobber while Hiccup was gathering the air he had lost.

"Say Gobber..." Gobber raised his head to look at Hiccup "Do you know where the other might be?", yes, before going to sleep, Hiccup needed to tell Astrid he was back, or else things were going to turn out pretty bad for him later.

"About that lad...there's something ya need to know" hiccup raised an eyebrow, what the twins did do this time?

"That lass Heather came here some hours ago" Gobber started to explain

"Heather? but she was supposed to..." interrupted Hiccup

"Shut up and listen" ordered Gobber "I was saying, she arrived here some hours ago to bring the news that the edge was being attacked"

"The edge is being attacked!?" Hiccup interrupted Again

"Yes, and by the look of it, it was a massive attack, they couldn't even wait for you to return" Hiccup was thinking, all his drowsiness suddenly gone ' _why now!? did they knew!?' well, no time for that now...I need to hurry...'_

 _"_ Thanks for telling me Gobber" Said hiccup already calling Toothless, which only came after five or six calls, and with a rather 'grumpy' face

"Sorry bud, but nap time it's over, we gotta help the others" he said while mounting Toothless, which, gave him an ear slap "Ouch! why did you do that?" The night fury just looked at him

"Fine, I'm _so sorry_ for interrupting your precious nap" Hiccup said, sarcastic as ever. Then he remembered something as he was about to take off.

"Gobber!" The one-legged blacksmith turned his attention to Hiccup "catch this" he threw the bottle at Gobber "I don't want to return to that island, ever again" he said when Gobber shot him a questioning look.

"So... shall we bud?" Toothless took off leaving behind a confused Gobber

 _"Please hold on, we're coming"_

 _Astrid's P.o.v_

"We're late" Said Astrid as her eyes scanned the edge, or what was left of it, there were fires everywhere, burning brightly.

"No...wait a moment..." Said Heather "The huts are still somewhat hole

"Mine's aren't" Said Snotlout with a furious face

"How can you say that? Your hut is by far the less damaged, said Astrid.

"Where's my S? they're destroyed my S!" everyone facepalmed.

"Okay...back to the really important things" said Astrid "We'd better go and help Fishlegs if he still there" this caused Heather to reply in a louder toner than she wanted.

"Of course he is!" Realizing what she has just done, she apologized.

" Well, the most time we spent here, the less chance we have to save the edge, heather show me where you and fish saw the ships, Snot, Ruff, Tuff , do something about those fires in our huts, and if you spot a dragon hunter...you know what to do" She finished with a smile

"Oh yeah, I know exactly what to do" said Snotlout with a grin on his face "Nobody mess with my S!"

"Uhh...can we feed then to barf and belch?" Asked Tuffnut

"Uhh do as you like, as long as you put them out of combat" Said Astrid while nudging Stormfly to follow Heather.

The twins high fived "yeah!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So it was here that we saw then, a lot of dragon hunters ships" Heather explained "There were at least a hundred of ships"

Astrid was scanning the area where Heather claimed to have seen the Armada, what she saw made her eyes widen a bit, some couple of ships were on fire, some others were destroyed beyond repair, and some others were at the beach, and she wondered how many had already sunk.

"What happened here" Heather's mutter interrupted her thoughts

"I think that there was a fight, and a rather massive one" Astrid muttered back

"Do you think it could be...?" Heather's tried to contain her happiness

"Calm down" Astrid told her, the last thing she needed was her friend going nuts "let's take a closer look" guiding Stormfly to one of the ships, she landed. Soon followed by Heather. And went to examine the ship.

"Yep, that's it, gronkle lava" she said while returning to Stormfly

"So it was his work after all" Said Heather, with relief in her voice

"Yeah but let's not get our hopes up just yet, for he alone to do this mess..." Astrid was quite speechless

"Okay changing the subject a bit..." Heather spoke up "I'm sure that you saw the ships on the beach, right?" Astrid nodded " I'm almost sure that there are almost no Hunters left on then, so this is our chance to weaken then even more"

"That's right, excellent idea!" But Astrid thought better "But...what if Fishlegs if being held as a hostage in one of those ships?" Heather's smile faded

"... I guess we will have to look at every ship before then" She muttered

"Yeah, I guess" Astrid nudged Stormfly " so let's go, we've got no time to waste!"

While they were soaring, Astrid couldn't help but thought that, if there were just a few hunters at the ships, then the rest were at their island...She really hoped that the others were okay...Sure they were idiots and they bothered her pretty much all the time but...her grip hardened, they still were her idiots, and life would never the same without them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Snotlout's P.o.v_

He made a signal to the twins, indicating that he found a safe spot to land, not that he needed a safe spot from simple fires because the heat wasn't anything new to him.

"Okay, so we gotta clean up this mess got it? Muttonheads?" The twins nodded at him

"Okay so got to w..." he was going to say when he heard a faint scream. He ignored it at first but later as it grew louder, he paid more attention to it.

"C'mon stop!" Said Ruffnut to Tuffnut "You know this isn't the place to do this"

"But I ain't doing this...though this does look a cool thing to do now"

"Shut up idiots I'm trying to listen" he said

"...lp me...please" ' _Huh? It does look like...fishface's voice'_ Suddenly Snotlout was taken by an unknown joy ' _he's alive! but need's our help!'_ Ignoring thoughts like ' _why are you so happy about it'_ he spoke:

"C'mon Fishface's is in danger, we gotta help him" The twins gave him a dumb look

"But we shouldn't call Astrid..." At this, his anger lit up

"C'mon, we got no time to waste and besides, I'm the best rider out there to do the job" Hookfang lit his fire

"C'mon Hookfang let's show to these guys who are in charge around here" ' _And what happens when someone_ messes _with my S!_ '

He didn't know if the twins followed him but he didn't care, he was the right person to the job, and this was his chance to prove to Astrid and hiccup what he was capable of. The screams were getting louder and louder as he was getting close, and he could already figure out where they were coming from ' _The stables!'._ But as soon as he got there he soon regretted coming alone. It was a trap.

* * *

 **Sorry, short chapter... But I'm really out of time lately after all I have 18 subjects to study...oh well Student life are just great**


	13. The plan

**Wow, if you are still reading this story...You've got guts, really, didn't expect it... so...thank you guys!**

 **If you're still thinking on reading, besides grammar error and such, next chapter are here**

 **I do not own Httyd**

* * *

 _Astrid's P.o.v_

"He's not here either" Screamed Heather as she emerged from the depts of another hunter ship.

"Okay Stormfly, Burn it down" Astrid nudged her Nadder as she thought: Fishlegs was nowhere to be found, they searched for him in every hunter's ship that she could think of, still no signal of him, he hoped that he was okay. At least they did burn down the rest of the ships of the hunter's leaving then, at the least, with no way back to home.

"That's the last of then" Heather acknowledged, then turned to Astrid "it's almost night, things should start to get easy"

"Maybe" Astrid was far away, thinking in someone, or to be more exactly, thinking in Hiccup, has he arrived in Berk? Has he gotten her message? Was he coming to help? She could just hope.

"Astrid?" Heather was calling for her for some time it seemed, so she apologied:

"Sorry...I was thinking" but unfortunately, she knew in what, or who she was thinking

"Hiccup?" heather guessed, she blushed.

"Yeah...like, is he coming to help us? Will he be able to arrive on time?" There, she said it, Heather gave a long sight and then answered her:

"Knowing him, he will arrive at the last moment on his Night Fury, and will save us as he always did"

"Yeah...that was foolish of me, sorry, of course he is" Astrid wanted to punch herself, if even Heather were beliveing in Hiccup why couldn't she?

"Okay, let's see how the boys are handling" Heather took Windshear to the island, Astrid hesitated for a moment but followed her.

They landed in the middle of huges fires, which were slowly burning the huts, Astrid was now thanking Hiccup and his idea of building fireproof huts, or at least most part of then.

"Hey! I thought the boys had this under control" screamed Heather as she got Windshear in the air "Windshear, Wind Gust!" she ordered to her dragon, which made a strong wing beat that quickly took out the fire from the huts.

"Strange..." Astrid thought "They may be idiots that do nothing right but when things get tought...they usually gets the job done..." Something's was wrong, she was sure of it.

"Let's look around first" She ordered. At the main's hut? Nothing. Hiccup's Hut? Nothing. her hut? Nothing. That was when she heard something come from the stables.

"The stables" Heather spoke

"I'm on it, be quiet and cover me, it could be a trap" She nudged Stormfly to fly there at top caution. Then Heather spoke something:

"I've flew around it, and saw a few hidden men, I'm sure this is a trap" Astrid thought, if by outside they couldn't enter, then...

"I guess they did forget something important" Heather stared at her "They are on _our_ territory" she smirked " c'mon I know another way we can do this".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viggo G. P.o.v **(** **Yup!)**

The attack hadn't gone smooth as he planned, and he wasn't a bit happy with this, because a chance like this doesn't come every day knocking on your door. But even he was a bit surprised to discover that, in fact there was only one Dragon rider on the edge at all, he would thank Johan for the information later.

"So...I suppose you can tell me again why did they left?" He glared again at the fat boy, the interrogatory had been short, thanks to Viggo's presence of mind to use his dragon against him, which worked strangely better than just threaten the boy's life.

"I already did! Hiccup was...sick so they went to cure him!" The fat boy repeated once again

"Dear..." what was his name again? oh yeah Fishlegs "Fishlegs,you love your dragon so much don't you, it would be really a shame if something happened to her" The boy's swallowed

"So now tell me, where they are?" They blonde boy, repetead the same thing, over and over, Viggo sighted, maybe he was telling the truth after all."throw him in the prison". The hunter stared at him, for almost one minute after daring to say.

"uh...Viggo..sir we don't have a prison here..." ' _Useless crew'_

"Then throw him somewhere you can lock him" he sighted, he couldn't be afford to lose his calm because of something like this.

"Yes sir!".

 _A bit later_

 _"_ Viggo Sir" Someone barged into Viggo's room, well, it wasn't really his room but he didn't care.

"It's better be important" he unsheathed his sword "I was in the middle of planning something here" The hunter almost fell to the ground, fear and surprise could be seen into his eyes.

"T-The riders, they c-came b-back" Important enought. He sheathed his sword, and heard the hunter breath in relief.

"Don't just stand there, do as you were told"

"Y-yes sir!" The hunter quickly returned to his post

He reunited half of his remaining units into the stables and talked to then:

"Listen to me men, when you see some Dragon rider's near here, you will make him" He pointed to Fishlegs "Scream for Help, And then, when they come to rescue their lost friend, shoot then down" At this the blonde boy did protest:

"Do not t-think I will do t-this for you" Viggo smirked

"Oh yes you will, or else" He pointed to the cell that Meatlug was "That dragon will Die" Fishlegs glared at him

"Your...monster!" He was almost crying

"Many like to call me that" He turned his men "ANY QUESTIONS?" surprising enought, one of then dared to ask:

"How'bout the other side" He smirked again "I've got that handled"

And while his men went to their respective tasks, he went to prepare another trap to catch an ever greather pest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I hope I got Viggo's Personality right, his is so... fascinanting to say the least.**

 **As always, review/follow/fav if you liked, it really help me to continue writing this story(because if there are no readers, there are no writers)**


	14. The plan2

**Hello again Dragon lovers! I'm so... sorry for the wait...**

 **This story is taking a course completely different from i've planned so... sorry if there's much " _humor"_ in it. As soon as I finish this attack sequence, I will focus a little more on Hiccup's female side again.**

 **Review Answer: I've looked into the wikia, and Fishlegs eyes are neither brown or green, they're blue(who thought of that?).**

 **I do not own Httyd**

* * *

 _Viggo. G. P.o.v_

Viggo smirked when he saw three of the riders fall into his trap, ' _four down, three to go' ,_ but, the three left were the best ones, and if there was one thing that Viggo learned alongside his life, was to not understimate his enemies, especially someone like Hiccup, who, like he got a privileged mind. But his weakness were that he wasn't ruthless, and cared for people's life, when he, Viggo didn't, and still... he kept somewhat winning...

"Not this time dear Hiccup, not this time..." he whispered to himself

He then stopped thinking and foccused at the task on the hand, if someone appeared, he wanted to be full alert. But his worries were proved to be wrong, he was in fact almost asking himself if someone was really going to use this path when he heard a sound, and, quickly as a flash, he hid, while unsheating his sword. After a while he saw two figures walking in the room he was. Sure it was dark but still he could recognize then, he smirked, _'you're making this too easy Hiccup'._ He waited until they got their back to him and charged. The blonde barely blocked his first attack, so he sidesteeped and went for disarm, to her lucky, her companion blocked the attack just in time, but this gave him a huge opening, which he quickly took advantage by kicking the opponent's hard in the stomach, rendering her out of combat for precious seconds. But the blonde had quickly recovered and, taking a step back for balance, swirled her axe around, maybe to buy some time he suposed, as he dodged the mortal swings, and with high precision, parried one of her blows, while finally disarming her with a blow on her left arm, which caused her to drop her axe and stare into his cold eyes.

"You..." she whispered

"Hello dear Astrid" Then she knocked her out, that leaves...oh right, he turned to look back, the girl who was going to attack him now with such rage in her eyes...

"Do not move or this girl will die" He said, causing the other girl to halt...and as if he insisted, she droped her weapon while saying:

"Your coward" he smirked again

"Now go ahead, and one wrong move and you know what will happen" He then picked the blonde girl who as unconciouness while thinking ' _six down one to go'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hiccup's P.o.v_

It was night time when Hiccup finally arrived on the edge, and man... he just hoped he didn't arrived too late, because many points of the edge were on fire. He picked up his spy glass to look better... The huts were no excession...

"Oh no...c'mon Toothless, let's see if the others are well" The now light fury flew over the island, while Hiccup scanned the actual situation, which by far, were not so good, until he came to the remains of, Hiccup thought, the armada, they had mentioned sooner.

"Oh my...Toothless, down there!" He nudged his dragon, which landed on one of the still somewhat whole ships. He dismounted and started to examine what had happened there, with the help of his fire sword. His conclusions were simple: There was a battle over there, gronkles against hunter's, but, as he examined other ships, there was signs of Nadder's and razorwhips destruction.

"So indeed there was a battle here..." And judging by the looks of the ships, the hunter's lost, to his relief, but where was the rider's? The answer to this question was a bit easy to answer.

"The island..." He whispered to himself...He desactived inferno, and mounted Toothless "To the island bud!" The Night fury(now Light fury) soared into the sky. As they flew, he saw some lights coming from the stable, and went to check for it, maybe the gang had already defeated the Hunter's and were just waiting for him to come back!

But his hopes came down crashing when he saw one person exit the stables and look in his direction, Viggo Grimborn.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger! Sorry if this upsets you guys, short chapter and all buuut...well The next stuff I wanted to bring up to this story simple couldn't fit into this one.**

 **Also sorry for grammar errors, this isn't my native language**

 **If you liked Review/Fav/Follow**


	15. The red eyes

**Yeah, Yeah, Don't even say anything, I had some problema with somethings...And on top of that, my PC broke down, just great, I've found a way to write on mobile phones so here I am.**

 **This chapter Is what I was writing before all that, I did write some more things to help me fins the story.**

 **I Don't own Httyd**

 **Note: if there are any mistakes warn me, As I writed some parts in mobile phone, the corrector will translate back to my native language, which is portuguese. Worry for any grammar mistakes as well.**

 _Viggo's G. P.o.v_

When he finally heard the unmistakable sound of the Night's fury scream, Viggo smirked, it was time for the final phase of his plan. Calm and cold, he slowly walked to the doors, and then looked up.

It took all his self control to not gasp in surprise, there, above him was flying not Hiccup with his allmighty Night fury, but, a girl with what looked like a...white fury? He coudn't describe exactly that creature, it could be even rare than the night fury...But he didn't have time for thinking about that, as the rider started to go in his direction, he took a step back, forgetting all about his speech he had prepared for Hiccup, and, instead, unsheated his sword.

Soon enough, they landed, and the stranger girl already dismounted the dragon while asking the great question:

"What have you done to then?" Viggo though a bit before answering, this person looked like a girl version of Hiccup, but she wasn't him, so... she needed a different tatic. He decided to play safe.

"They are all safe from harm... That is, if you decide to play according to the rules my dear." She reacted completely different from what he expected, instead of _getting_ angry, she just remained calm and asked him a question, which he was expetting already.

"And... which rules would those be?" She asked, calm as ever.

"You surrender, I take your dragon, and I will let you and your friends live" Again she didn't react, she must've expecting he to say those, or...she were very good in hiding emotions, like him.

"I have a better Idea..." She said "Why not you just let us in peace!" The last word came in a yell as she lunged blindy into him _'Is she mad? Doesn't she see that I have a sword and she is weaponles...'_ Then he _saw it,_ clearly as a day, and facepalmed himself mentally for his lack of attention, sure it was dark but...Then he brought his sword to block the flaming sword that came out of nowhere _'Bingo!'_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who has a Peg-leg,a flame sword, a flying suit, and flyies on a Fury? Viggo's Mind thought quickly as a flash, and only could think of one person, Hiccup. He had gone as far as disguise himself as a girl to rescue his friends...But his leg would always give him away, no matter what. Those were the thoughs that crossed Viggo's mind as he crossed blades with Hiccup.

"You're sure a smart one Hiccup, don't care about your friends?" He spoke, but Hiccup didn't catch the bait and, knowing that he still had the advantage of the surprise, he sidestepped and delivered a well aimed blow, which Viggo barely blocked, and did it again, but Viggo won't be falling in the same tatic twice.

He took a step back and avoided the worst of the blow, but allowed himself to be hit. He tried to ignore the massive pain that erupted in his left shoulder as the flaming sword burried within. As he though, Hiccup gave him a huge opening, which he tried to take advantage, _tried._ apparently, having a burning sword in your flesh, hurted more than he had imagined. Half blinded by the pain he still managed to kick Hiccup where it hurt most, and quickly removed the burning sword, relief flooding in him. He turned to where Hiccup's shape would be, moaning in pain on the ground, only to find that he had already recovered, going to his direction with an pocket knife, Viggo laughed mentally, even if he was somewhat woulded, he could take care of...this.

He bloked easily the blow with his sword and tried to counter bit Hiccup already had other plans, he sidestepped to the left while throwing his knife right at the spot where the fire sword had hit him, the pain that it caused almost made him drop his sword, with what wasbleft of his self control, he held his sword firm into his hand, and reached for the knife that was stuck in his shoulder, he regretted his decision immediately, the pain he felt blinded him for a moment, and when he recovered, Hiccup had already moved to recover his fire sword, he tried to throw the knife back at Hiccup, but he missed ' _what?'_ With the fire sword now in hand, Hiccup went into his direction and delivered a blow which took all his strenght to block, ' _Since when is he this stronger? Or I AM this weak already? Maybe the blade had some kind of venon...'_ Or... Viggo though, that wasn't Hiccup after all... He looked at the girl who was forcing him to retreat with heavy blows, brown hair, flight suit, peg leg, flame sword, more like a girl version of Hiccup, then something caught his attention... So much that his sword went flying form his hand by one of her blows. The girl eyes...were red!

 **Tu-du-dah, I know Hiccup's eyes are green, so stop complaining.**

 **I promise that the next chapter won't take so long to post( at least in two weeks I can swear that it will be posted 'laughts')**


	16. The threat

**Hello! Here's next chapter!**

 **Notes: Yes there are grammar errors everywere on the last chapter, I'm on it.**

 **I'm writing on mobile so...yeah, things are bad.**

 **I do not own httyd.**

* * *

 _Four Years ago_

 _Viggo's P.o.v_

 _"...And this area will be covered by..." A knock on the door was heard, interrupting Viggo. He looked at Ryker, who was at his side, listening closely to his planning speech. Ryker sighted and headed for the door._

 _"This better be important, we were in the middle of an important planning" he spat when he openned the door._

 _"A-and i-it is!" The now scared hunter took a step back, Viggo sighted, he would need a little...treatment to open his mouth now, thanks to his brother._

 _"Now,now, don't get so angry brother" he calmed his brother, then directed his cold eyes to the hunter "tell us what happened"_

 _"Oh, y-yes! We've found a spy" He spoke. Viggo raised his eyebrows in interest, spys were always bad news._

 _"So...what are you waiting for? bring him here?" Ryker answered_

 _"A-actually, It's not an he, it's an s-she" 'hum, interesting' Viggo though_

 _"Bring her here, nonenthless" Viggo answered_

 _"Yes Viggo-sir" The hunter exited. Some moments later, the hunter came back with another person, which was dressed in the same clothes of a normal hunter, except for the hemet, which was taken out, revealing long black hair. For a spy, this was very...strange... but he decided to talk with her anyways. But before he could talk, she started screaming:_

 _"I'm not an SPY! I'm one of you guys, please you have to believe me..." And she was going to say more, but Ryker unsheated his sword and pointed to her neck._

 _"Silence! We will decide if you are or not!" She shut up, but in her eyes Viggo could see that there were something wrong, very wrong happening here, and he was going to discover what was it._

 _"Okay, calm down brother" He spoke to Ryker "And you my dear can sit in that chair, make yourself confortable" The woman didn't sit, looking at him with evident fear "As you wish" He shrugged. He took one gulp of his drink and started to make her some questions like 'for who you work, and there are other spies working with you? Her answer would always be the same 'No, I'm not an spy!', so he decided:_

 _"Okay then, tell me your version of story" at this rate he had to send Ryker away, for he was too angry to stay there._

 _"O-okay..." The woman looked at him, not believing that he was giving her this change to explain herself._

 _"I'm sure you remember the last island that we visited right?" he nodded "So we and my friends went in the forest to see if we could capture some dragons, and we came across this...hot spring" Viggo rolled his eyes 'slackers' "As we were tired from searching dragons all the day, we've decided to take a little break and relax a little, but when I jumped in...my friends started to stare at me...strangely" He paused "And when I looked to see what was wrong, I realized that I had turned into a woman!" at this Viggo smiled, how could such thing exist?_

 _"It's true!" The woman sensed Viggo's disbelief "After that, I somehow managed to get my clothes back and asked my friends to keep secret. I though I was going to stay like that forever but then...when I woke up in the morning I was a man again,so I though, It was a dream" Viggo took a gulp from his drink, this was quite the entertaiment. "But when night came...I was turned into a woman again... and here I am..."_

 _Viggo stood quiet for some moments, this was the most impossible story he had heard in his life!_

 _"So...you are saying that a bath in a hotspring in a barely known island has caused you...this? he didn't believe one bit, besides he had other things to worry, so he would go to the easier option._

 _"Sorry, I don't believe you" he then called some hunters._

 _"Yes Sir?"_

 _"Throw her into the sea" At this the woman stood up from the chair and started the worst confusion ever. He watched as she was dragged to out of his room. Later, he received the news that it took ten hunters to do the work, and two of then never came to report back. But he remembered clealy, the last look she gave him, her eyes were blood red._

 _-End flashback-_

For the first time in years, didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, while Hiccup pointed her flame sword at his throat.

"Time's up Viggo, free the prisioners now, or else, you will die" This finally awoke Viggo, which screamed some orders to his crew.

"Let they go!" Relutant, the hunters oppened the door. The teens bursted out in the direction of Hiccup, which made a halt signal.

"Wait, there's still work to do" Hiccup looked around and then spoke "All the useless hunters over there, go to the prison, now" One of the hunters looked angry to Hiccup.

"What did you s..."

"One more move and your chief here will lose his head" Hiccup's cooldness was such that it all the teens stared at him: It was really Hiccup? After every hunter were locked, Astrid tried to aproach Hiccup, which flame sword were still near Viggo's throat.

"Hiccup...this...this isn't you" Hiccup raised his eyebrows

"Huh? of course it's me" he answered her

"No! The Hiccup I know wouldn't be capable of killing one little animal, let alone a full grow man, even if it is... _him..."_

"Oh c'mon don't let it me in this pep talk Astrid, he is our enemy, and to our enemies all that awaits... is..."His eyes shined and he held more tight his sword. Viggo prepared himself, he wouldn't have the time to escape.

"No! if you kill him I..." Astrid looked at Viggo for one moment, and then at Hiccup " I will kill myself! She then took out of her boot a hidden knife, and pointed to her throat"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed "You wouldn't dare..."

Astrid then started to push the knife slowly into her throat...

* * *

 **And...to be continued!**

 **Review/Fav/Follow If you liked!**

 **O.O is this what they call a cliffhanger?**


	17. The aftermatch

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Yup! It's me! remember? I found this piece of chapter lying around and decided to complete and post it, I hope you like it!**

 **Also did you guys see the movie( why I am asking of course you did,) it was awesome!(and sad...)**

 **Anyway I don't own httyd.**

* * *

 _Astrid's P.o.v_

"Nooo!" Hiccup suddenly yelled, his eyes starting to get wet. "Please...don't do that!" Astrid smiled, she knew this trick would get Hiccup back.

Astrid stared at Hiccup "Of course not, mutton-head, glad to have you back"

At this Viggo saw a opportunity to escape, and, quickly kicked Hiccup's good foot, making him(or her) fall on the ground. Hiccup used his(or her) sword to hold the fall and quickly stood up again but Viggo was already far from his reach. Astrid tossed her knife at one of Viggo's leg's, which he somehow managed to dodge.

"We deal with him later" Astrid said putting a hand on his shoulder

"But...this may be our only..." Hiccup was starting to turn into that again, oh no, not on her turn

"Please, baby, there are more important problems at the moment" She watched his eyes, which were in a odd ton of orange, turn back to the green she always knew and liked.

"You...You're right Astrid" then he turned to the rest of the teens " Okay gang, pick up your dragons and take a look around the island for any other enemies that might be still lurking around, if you do find something, DO NOT fight by any means if you are outnumbered, send a stress signal that we will come to aid you.

Everyone nodded up happy, this was the Hiccup they knew and loved.

In the end, except for a few stray hunters, the gang didn't have anymore problems that night, but they couldn't find Viggo, no matter how hard they looked. So Hiccup assumed that he did flee from the island, unfortunately. While watching the sun rise over the horizon, Astrid couldn't stop thinking ' _what, it is morning already?'_ indeed, the action had taken the whole night, and she was starting to get tired.

"C'mon girl" She nudged Stormfly "let's go rest"

 _Hiccup's P.o.v_

Hiccup was worried, scratch that, he was terrified! What has gotten into him? he almost lost Astrid because he couldn't control his...' _wait a second, what was it again?'_ trying hard to remember, sure he remembered talking with Viggo but after that...it all seemed like a red mist, where he only felt...' _anger...hatred...pain...I wonder if...'_ Yup, he was starting to connect some pieces of the puzzle, but he still needed others to complete it, and fast, if his guess was right, he himself was a great danger to his friends, and he needed to warn then from that, Astrid sure brought him out from his trance, but she wouldn't be there every moment he loses control of himself, or worse, she could fail to control him and...better to not think of that.

Hiccup was brought out from his thought by a sun ray that hit his face. _'what it is morning already?'_ It had been a long night, frustrating Viggo's plan, searching for him, and sending the hunters back to the place they came(not without a _'warning'_ as Astrid liked to call it), he shoudn't be surprised. And if he was tired, he didn't dare to imagine the others riders, so he nudged Toothless, now back to his old 'self' to go back so he could relieve the riders from the work.

"C'mon Toothless, let's go bac..." Startled Hiccup stopped talking, and looked at the now rising sun, he should have come back normal by now. _'Okay Hiccup, do not panic, maybe it takes more time to change back, yes, yes that it'_ A bit more calm, Hiccup took Toothless back to tell then that patrol time was over.

The twins of course cheered, Snotlout muttered _'finally'_ Fishlegs and Heather just nodded, but they shot him a look that asked a silent terrible question, which Hiccup hadn't the answer for, and neither wanted to answer. Astrid as always knew exactly what to do. _'Good, don't want her to know what happened, at least not yet'._

Yawning, he went back to his hut, or what was left of it. He took out his armor, and blacked out on his bed.

* * *

 **It's short I know, but it's been a loong time since I last writed this so go easy on me. Don't know when the next chapter will come out though. But it won't take as long as this one I promise ;)**


	18. The Apology

**Hello! Guess who's back?**

 **Yup it's me! Got a time and got an idea so why not?**

 **Just...go easy on me will ya? It's been more or less 4 months that I've been watched anything related to httyd(the last thing I watched was the third movie and man...)**

Hiccup woke up with a jolt, panting, it took a while to him to notice that it was nothing but a nightmare. He sighed in relief, it had been so real...

"I must figure a way to get a ride of the curse, and fast" He muttered to himself. Uh oh and speaking of which...he looked at himself, _yep, girl again._

He got up from his bed, and..well only now he noticed the mess around him, several things were destroyed, others, burned, and others, well better not even think of it. He just hoped that his peers huts didn't have the same luck as his.

Scrambling between what was left of a door, Hiccup left his hut to find the others teen so that they could plan their next move. The sun were almost gone, a sign that he slept the whole day...wait the whole day?! But before he could mentally kick himself, he saw a familiar pair of twins trying to feed their dragon with no success. He rolled his eyes at this, he had forgotten how many times he had told them about the dragons, if they do not want to do something, nothing in the world wound change their minds(he had learned that from earlier experiences with a certain black dragon). When Hiccup decided to approach them, he heard Tuffnut mutter:

"It's no use, we need another plan"

"Hey don't look at me, last plan was mine, now it's your turn to think of one" Ruffnut replied

"Just because your great idea has fallen, I have to use my head?" Tuffnut shook his head in a mocking motion

"As if you even use it" Ruffnut countered, offended

"I..." Before the situation could get out of hand, Hiccup interviewed:

"Hey guys! Great timing!" He said in a fake cheerful tone.

"Hey Hic," They greeted

"Do you know where the others are?" He asked hoping that for once the twins could provide him useful information for once.

"As a matter of fact we do my dear friend!" Ruffnut stated

"For once!" Tuffnut completed

Hiccup raised his eyebrows, his prayers are being answered? Something's not right here...

"They are..." The twins started to say only to stop to make useless drama. "On the edge!" normally Hiccup would respond with a ' _really?'_ then would get out of there muttering something in the lines of useless twins. But this time...

"Look here both of you, I don't have time to jokes, we just survived a raid from our worst enemy and he might still be lurking nearby, so would you two do me a favor and be useful for me for once in your lives!"

There was silence in the air, the twins were dumbfounded and somehow taken aback by the sudden explosion of their friend, Hiccup. Which just stood there, panting, eyes flickering between tones of green and orange. After sometime, Hiccup managed to calm himself and saw what he did _'crap this is getting out of hand'._

 _"_ I'm sorry guys...I didn't mean to say that...I just..." Hiccup for once didn't know what to say, even before he met Toothless, he at least knew what to say, and had like...almost nothing to lose but now...he could lose everything he struggled so hard to achieve, just because of a damn curse!

"It's all right Hic" Hiccup heard Ruffnut say, breaking his line of though. "We know this isn't you, so uh..." Ruffnut looked away "I guess we kinda would be real jerks if we didn't forgive you"

"Yeah...You forgave us so many times...besides it's what friends do right?" Tuffnut pushed Hiccup in an arm lock.

"Guys..." Hiccup said almost in the verge of tears(maybe because he was a girl now? nah couldn't be) "Thank you!"

"Now don't go telling this to Chicken, or else she will be real mad at me" he whispered in his ear. Hiccup rolled his eyes at Tuffnut.

"Sure Tuff"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiccup then went in the direction of the clubhouse, which it was the first thing that he should've done. When he arrived there, he saw Heather and Fishlegs apparently reading a book together. It was not the first time the two did something like this but the two were very close. Not that it was his business anyway.

"And this is why they can..." Fishlegs were reading when Hiccup entered, almost scaring the hell out of Fishlegs, why? Go figure.

"Hey guys" He greeted in his feminine voice

"Hey Hic" both greeted

"So...anything new?" He asked ignoring a strange urge to tease the two lovebirds wait ' _how do I know that?_ ' It was not too hard to see that's for sure, the two where in strange tones of red, trying to be as far away as possible from the other now...the opposite at what was happening before he arrived ' _maybe this is the perks of being a girl? no,no way, no even in...'_

 _"_ So far no" Heather managed to answer, despite her situation "Astrid is patrolling the area now, If anything happened, he would've warned us by now".

"Wait she is awake since dawn?" Hiccup asked suddenly in a worried tone

"No, she slept a little by the afternoon, we've been taking turns, first turn was mine and Fish's" Heather paused a little color suddenly returning to her face " the second was The twins and Snotlout and now it's her turn."

 _'Wow'_ Hiccup was quite impressed.

"Good job guys" it was the only thing he could say.

"It was the only thing we could do after everything you did for us yesterday Hic" Fishlegs finally managed to find his voice.

"By the way...where are you going?" Heather asked

"I'm going to find Astrid we have to talk about...things" Hiccup said the last word almost to himself

"I see..." Heather managed to say

"Hey don't be like that, it's nothing too harsh" Hiccup quickly dismissed any hard feeling. "Besides... the patrols are supposed to be in pairs right? so it's unfair that Astrid gets to do it all alone." He went running to the stables.

There he found his friend snoozing off like the lazy dragon he(now a she) ever was. But lazy or not, Toothless was not stupid, he could sense when someone or something was near him. Opening his eyes, he found his best friend glaring at him.

"Hey bud! Fancy meeting you here!" Toothless rolled his eyes, when his dear human dropped in that tone... "Wanna go for a ride?"

 **"More like you want"** he grunted

"Great, so it's decided them!" Hiccup hopped on Toothless, which just gave what looked a draconic sigh and stretched his wings.

 **"I'll make you pay me for this one as well"** He though to himself as he took off.

Once in the skies, Hiccup started to search for Astrid, west? Nothing. East? Less. North? Better not talk of it. So that just leaves...South!

"There she is!" he nudged Toothless to pace with Stormfly.

"Hey Astrid" He called her.

"Hiccup!" she exclamed her face instantly lightening up. "did you rest well?" She asked

 _'as well as my curse did let me'_ he though. "Yes of course, my'lady"

"I though I told you to not calm me that" She replied but Hiccup could tell she was quite enjoying herself.

"oops I think I forgot, when was it again?" He spoke feigning inoccence.

"Your dork"

So they just stood there flying side by side until Hiccup finally had the courage to say something in the lines of:

"Uh...I'm sorry...for yesterday...I...almost got you killed..."

More silence:

"Hey it's okay...you weren't your real self ...besides...I wasn't going to kill myself, did you really believe I would? " She asked

"For a while there" He paused... " Yes, that's what got me out of it I guess"

Another bit of silence:

"What're you going to do about this?"

"I...gonna get to Berk as soon as possible, at this rate, Gothi might have the cure to this already"

"And if not?"

Hiccup stared at Astrid

"And if the cures doesn't works? she said that it only works until a certain point" Said Astrid trying to recall what Gothi had said.

"She said that it wouldn't work if I liked _this_..." He gestured to him "And I don't like so I'm lucky, for once"

"Do you really?"

Hiccup didn't answer that question or better saying, didn't know how to answer it.

 **Okay I must confess, this story will actually be have a ending. It was supposed to be a joke!(mess with Hiccup and everything) but then I had this idea and...well now it has a proper storyline). Don't know when next chapter will be though.**

 **Sorry for grammar mistakes.**


End file.
